Shigi Kaiden
by Touarashi Renhou
Summary: This is the story of FY Genbu Kaiden's badguys, Shigi, Hien and Shura, following Shigi. It is the story of their tragic past and the hopeful future. About how three young orphans and the way they became the most powerful members of the Kutou Army.
1. Chapter 1: Warrior In the Night

Irashaimase (Welcome). This is a story about the Kutou soldiers Shigi and Hien... mainly Shigi. The small amount of Japanese I've used (I've tried to minimise it... as best I can -'), I've added a note at the bottom, if you don't happen to know the word. This is my first fanfic up on here... any help is welcome

Declaration: I do not, in anyway, own or take credit for Fushigi Yuugi or any of it's characters. Their rights belong to Yuu Watase-sama and the various comic distributors.

* * *

**FUSHIGI YUUGI GENBU KAIDEN **

**SHIGI KAIDEN**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Warrior in the Night_**

* * *

Location: Tourai Village

* * *

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. The night was still quiet, but he felt anxious about something. Looking around his room, he noticed his two brothers were still sleeping soundly. Shura was curled up into a ball, clinging to his pillow. Hien was on Shura's other side, sprawled out along the length of his area, snoring loudly. Shigi smiled at them before heading quietly to the door. No matter how fast he moved, his feet were silent on the cold wooden floor. It was the end of autumn and Shigi looked up in awe at the scarlet trees glowing in the moonlight as he stepped outside. He climbed the tree closest to his home and took a long wooden stick that his uncle had carved in the shape of a swords blade. It was perfect, and apparently identical to those used by the people his uncle trained in the army. Shigi jumped out of the tree with ease, landing strongly on the grass. It crunched under his feet as he started up the hill. There, he could see the entire valley. Although the night was calm, he felt extremely uneasy. Then he saw it. In the distance, he saw a large mass of black, numerous banners fluttering in the breeze above it. His purple eyes went wide and he ran back to his house. He refused to stop, even though his body ached, until he was shaking Hien's shoulder furiously.

"Hien! _Wake up_!"

Hien groaned and mumbled incoherently. Shigi frowned, but was already scooping Shura into arms. He kicked Hien in the ribs, annoyed at his lack of compliance.

"Get up!" he yelled.

"Huh! What!" Hien exclaimed, sitting up and looking wildly around.

"_Get up_, I said! We have to go!"

"What's going on in here?"

Shigi could tell by his father's tone that he was surprised to see it was he who was making a commotion. Shura clung to Shigi's shirt half-heartedly as he began to drift back to sleep. When Shigi turned to look at his parents, they could tell something was definitely wrong.

"They're coming!"

"Who, Shigi?" his mother asked with one hand on her husband's arm.

"The black army. They're coming."

"That's impossible," his father frowned, "They wouldn't be. Kutou has a peace treaty with…"

"They're coming, god damn it!" Shigi snapped and the world seemed to fall silent, "I saw them! I went up to the hill and I saw them!"

Hien's mouth was hanging open as he was still in shock by his brother's sudden disregard for his gentle nature. However, he recollected himself and pulled out his own sword like weapon from beside his mattress. Their parents had already left the house and were spreading the news. Shigi pushed Hien with his foot and started towards the door. Hien scrambled to his feet and followed. They hurried up the hill as many of the other civilians began screaming. Shigi knew he should not, but he looked back. He could see fire set to many of the homes and black-clad soldiers butchering his neighbours and friends. With wide eyes, he was frozen momentarily. Shigi pushed against Hien's back, who had stopped to look.

"Just keep going!" Shigi called over the cries below.

Once they were safely on the hill, Shigi handed Shura to Hien, who tried to hush his little brother. Cautiously, Shigi moved to the trees and looked down at his village. He was shaking as he watched the carnage that the Hokkan army were causing to his home. Eventually, he had had enough and went back to Hien.

"Stay here!"

"But…"

"I'm getting mum and dad."

"But…"

"Don't follow me."

"But…"

"No '_buts_', just stay here!"

"_But_, Aniue!"

"Hien, listen to me."

Hien merely looked up at him like a lost puppy. He was confused and scared with Shura crying into his shirt as he sat on his lap. Shigi had a strict look on his face that Hien could not argue with.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Stay here and out of sight. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'll come back, I promise!"

"But, Aniue!"

Shigi had already began to run back towards the village, his stick in hand. When he came across his first soldier, he froze. Luckily, he was behind him and he was not noticed. Shigi forced himself to be determined and strong, striking his opponent as hard as he could. He dropped his own weapon and picked up the soldier's sword. Even though it was heavier than he thought, he could still hold it. Remembering all the things that his uncle had taught both he and Hien, he drove the blade through a gap in the man's armour and across his neck. He was shaking when the soldier collapsed in a bloody heap in front of him. The whole idea of killing a person was much more real than he had imagined. Someone called behind him and he stepped sidewards. A blade caught his sleave, but only lightly cut his arm. Shigi steadied the sword and attempted to attack again. The second soldier was much harder than the first, for he was not dazed from a blow to the head. Shigi suffered cuts on his face, neck and other arm. However, surprising even himself, he overpowered the soldier. The sword dropped from his trembling hands and splashed blood upon the bottom of his pants. He was scared and felt as though his chest and head would explode. Taking a deep breath, he restrained himself from crying. He could only barely register the screams around him and acidic smell from the falling of smouldered wood. His clothes were covered in blood.

Suddenly, something familiar touched his mind and he turned around. He could sense his parents not too far away. Shigi began to run through the burning village, past the bodies of both those familiar to him and not, without a second glance. He eventually found his parents near the village well, surrounded by soldiers, who were jeering at them. Shigi felt strengthened when he saw his father standing fearlessly in front of his wife. He was proud, and resembled his family well with his jade embroidered Seiryuu sword in hand. A tall young man walked forward with the air of an authority figure. Shigi hid behind a pillar that used to be part of the arch outside the well. He was used to such a feeling; all the men of his family had it. His uncle was the Supreme General of the Kutou Army, and his oldest uncle was the Emperor of Kutou. It was not something he was new to. Shigi frowned as the man walked closer to his father. They spoke for a moment, and not once did Shigi's father portray anything but pride and strength. Shigi was moved by his courage. His eyes went wide as the commanding officer thrust his large blade through Shigi's father's stomach, all the while, the prince portraying little fear. Before any of the other barbaric soldiers had the chance to jump on his mother, the soldier had killed her too.

"CHICHIUE!" Shigi cried out, "HAHAUE!"

Shigi was trembling was rage and was not controlling himself as he wandered from behind the pillar. It registered that what he was doing was dangerous, but something was urging him forward. The Hokkan warriors laughed at him. The rage was overwhelming and Shigi had no control over the blades that formed in the air around him. They shot out and struck down the soldiers as he screamed out. A short dagger appeared in his hand as he rushed forward and jumped at the man who had killed his parents. He slashed as hard as he could, cutting across his face and forcing his armed hand into his side. The man withdrew with the surviving soldiers. Only after a few minutes did Shigi relax and the weapons disappeared. Tears rolled down his face and he edge forward, kneeling beside his parents. He touched their faces and closed their eyes. It was hard to contemplate that he would never see them again. He snapped out of his grieving phase as something crumbled behind him. His path was blocked. Though still snuffling, he knew he had to get out of the village and away from the flames. Crying softly and coughing, he urged his way to the hill on the other side of the village. There, he stood and watched the flame devour his home and the people he loved. Silent tears fell down his face, his clothes sprayed with blood. The blood of the man who murdered his parents covered his hand while it dripped gradually to the ground. The only people he had left now were his brothers.

While he wandered into the trees, Shigi muttered vengefully, tears burning his eyes, "Liars. They're all liars. They said they wouldn't attack us again, they wouldn't hurt us. They're just liars. I'll destroy all the liars!"

Overwhelmed with physical, mental and emotional agony, Shigi collapsed onto the grass. Though he was unconscious, tears continued to stream from his already pained eyes. The only sound of the night was the crackling flames from his burning village.

* * *

Note: 

Aniue - a polite form for "older brother"

Chichiue - a polite form of "father"

Hahaue -a polite form for "mother"


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Reunion**_

* * *

Shigi's entire body was aching as he heard a voice far off. He had difficulty opening his eyes, the morning sun shining behind him. Leaning over him was a man in blue armour, an azure cape hanging around his neck and over his scale-like armour. Shigi's throat was dry and he could not speak nor move, he merely looked up at the soldier. He seemed relieved to see Shigi alive and helped him sit up.

"I have a survivor over here! Bring me a blanket! It's okay now, you're safe," the soldier told him softly, rubbing his shoulders gently, "We'll take care of you."

Shigi did not even have the energy to nod. He was tired and aching, as well as enduring the overwhelming agony of loosing his parents and coming to terms with the lives he had taken. Endlessly, he stared out in front of him with blank eyes, nothing but hollow voids beyond his purple depths. Other soldiers arrived and Shigi felt himself being picked up by a soldier who wrapped him in a warm wool blanket.

"He looks an awful lot like General Ihyou, doesn't he?" one of them mumbled.

"Boy, what's you name?"

Shigi attempted to talk, but nothing came out. He coughed and took a deep breath. As well as this, he could not see properly.

"Shi-gi," he eventually uttered hoarsely before coughing violently.

"Isn't that the name of Prince Wahei's son?"

Tears came to Shigi's eyes when he heard his father's name. He could not reply to any more of their questions, but closed his eyes and leant his head against the soldier's armour. They began walking away from the hill where Shigi had collapsed.

As they passed the village, the other solider uttered, "Don't let him see it, Captain."

Shigi already knew not to look. He could not bear remembering what happened the night before. The only thing going through his slow-processing mind was that he hoped his brothers were safe. After half an hour or so, they had arrived at the camp. Shigi was placed to sleep on the ground, although he was covered in blood. He could not sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw nothing but carnage and the death of his parents. Instead, he pretended to rest, but listenedto the soldiers' conversation.

"It appears the came through this gap along the boarder. We think they chose this area to assassinate his majesty and make it appear as a civilian casualty. They attacked several other villages, here, here, here and here."

"When it comes to down it, it doesn't matter one way or another. Hokkan broke the treaty, and we're not letting them kill our prince without retribution," the Captain retorted, "Who do those fucking bastard in Touran think they are!"

"Sir, no disrespect meant, but your language. The boy…"

"You're right…"

Shigi closed his eyes and sighed. So the fact was that a huge group of people lost their lives because Hokkan wanted to cause an emotional blow to the entire nation of Kutou. Shigi had heard many times that the nation loved his father. He was the youngest of the three brothers, and at one point was the negotiator for the nation, travelling to Konan and Sairou often to arrange trades and such. Eventually, he grew tied of life at court and moved to a remote area, found a lover and had a family. The only thing he wanted was to live peacefully away from the popularity of being royal. That was all he wanted. And Hokkan had to take that away from him.

Shigi attempted to stop tears rolling down his face as he reminded himself of these facts. His father was no threat at all. He was a mere farmer, living in a remote and average village in the hills. It was not fair.

* * *

Location: Kutou Army Temporary Camp

* * *

Somewhere along the line, Shigi had found himself in a dreamless sleep. He opened his eyes and sat up. Severally soldiers were clustered around the table with the Captain, leaning over a map. Shigi stood up and wandered over, the blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He only just noticed that all his cuts had been attended to. Although he was grateful for the soldiers' care for him, he could not brush off the pain throbbing inside him.

As he walked up to the table and peered down at it, one of the soldiers, the one who found him Shigi believed, placed his hand on his head and ruffled his hair lightly. There were two maps on the table. One was of the northern part of Kutou, and the other was the south-eastern region of Hokkan. Although a lot of the terms the soldiers were using made no sense to him, Shigi looked at the figures on the maps. He guessed the blue items were parts of the Kutou army, the groups symbolised by numbers. There were also black items, which must have symbolised the Hokkan army.

Shigi examined the map. He located various villages and towns, the terrain of both areas and such. After scratching his head, Shigi reached onto the table and rearranged various pieces.

"Kid, they aren't toys!" one of the soldiers frowned.

Everyone else, however, was silent, staring down at what he had done. The Captain was analysing Shigi's action in awe, following invisible lines with his finger. Shigi just watched; he knew what he was doing. The curtain to the tent fluttered open and the Captain stood up.

"General! Come look at this!" the Captain cried instantly.

The General wandered over to where the Captain had been seated. Muttering quietly, he informed his superior officer of how the figures would make a vital attack. Shigi began to roll on the balls of his feet, biting his lip. The room was tense, and he thought had done something wrong. He watched the General's expression with an apologetic look on his face.

"And here as well. If these attacks pull through, their army would most probably move in this direction, and again it's stopped."

"Who did this?" the General questioned quickly.

"The boy," the Captain replied anxiously.

The General looked down at Shigi, who lowered his head. Instead of being yelled at, the General smiled at him. Shigi looked up as he knelt in front of him and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Realising he was not in any trouble, Shigi attempted to hide his modest smile.

"Did you know what you were doing, Shigi?" the General asked him softly.

Shigi nodded and the General smiled again. Getting to his feet, he addressed his soldiers with a steady hand on Shigi's shoulder. Everyone was quiet.

"Don't worry, men. This is my nephew. As you can see, a very gifted strategic thinker."

Shigi bowed his head as he blushed. He always felt bad when he was given such extensive complements. The Captain turned to the soldier who found Shigi before looked back at the General.

"We had an inclination that he was Prince Wahei's son, General Ihyou."

"That he is," then Ihyou knelt down beside Shigi and said softly, "Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air? We'll finish up in here then I'll come talk to you, alright? You might want to explore the camp a little."

Shigi nodded and rushed out of the tent, pulling the blanket tightly around his shoulders. All around him were identical white, blue and cream coloured tents like the one he had come out of. He also found where the horses were being kept and attended to. During his wanderings, came across various soldiers, but no one he knew. Eventually, he arrived to the survivors' camp. The first people he came across were two young boys with cobalt coloured hair and matching eyes. They looked closed to identical.

"Hi, I'm Kyou!" the shortest smiled, holding out his hand.

"Um, Shigi," he replied hoarsely.

"Why were you in the soldier's camp?" the other asked, "I'm Ren, by the way."

"My uncle's down there," Shigi explained, giving the half-truth.

"Stay here and play with us then," Kyou suggested.

"I'm looking for someone at the moment."

"Who?" Ren asked.

"My brothers. The oldest has black hair; he's my age. Sometimes gets really angry easily. The other is two, white hair and a real cry-baby. Have you seen either?"

"No, sorry," Ren shrugged, "We haven't seen any other kids."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway."

"When you find them, why don't you all come back and stay with us?"

"Would that be alright though?" Shigi frowned.

Ren shrugged again, "I guess it doesn't matter much. I'm cooking, after all."

"That's because you cook better than me, Aniki," Kyou explained with a frown.

Shigi nodded and walked away. He knew better than to ask where their parents were. Kyou must not have contemplated the fact that their parents were gone. By Ren's serious and mature expressions, he had.

After an hour or so of searching, the sun was beginning to set, its golden afternoon light spreading across the plane. Shigi sat down against a tent, his feet and heart arching. He felt as though he was on the verge of collapsing again, but he desperately wanted to find his brothers. However, after searching the entire camp, he could not find them anywhere. He was starting to grow increasingly worried. Maybe, if the soldiers had not found them, his brothers were still waiting for him on the hill.

With renewed hope, Shigi stood up and made for the horses. As he weaved between the tents, he heard someone crying. He turned slowly and looked behind him. Two crouched figures were sitting a little further down, away from the tents. Shigi attempted not to cry as he ran over to them.

"OTOUTO-SAN!"

Hien looked up and called back, "ANIUE!"

Shigi grabbed him as tightly as he could, Hien complaining all the while at his big brother sentimental attitude. Eventually, Hien was able to get out of Shigi's strong grasped and looked at his brother with a relieved expression. Shura was still crying on the ground.

"I can't shut him up! He won't listen to me," Hien complained.

Shigi sighed and picked Shura up, whispering soothing words. Shura seemed to cheer up when he was in his oldest brother's arms. Shigi realised that Hien was probably more relieved to see him because he would help look after Shura, instead of going the night without him. He held no resentment for this, however. Shigi understood that Hien had not seen what he had, therefore, it was not as big a deal that Shigi was missing. Nevertheless, Shigi was still grateful for finding his brothers. Hien looked up at Shigi, who withdrew.

"Where's mum and dad?"

Shigi froze, not sure how he should reply. Hien tilted his head, waiting patiently. Shura yawned and clanged to Shigi's bloody shirt.

"They… They're not coming."

"Why not?"

"They didn't make it," Shigi explained, bowing his head ashamedly, his hair covering his eyes.

"What do you mean? Where are they then? When are they getting here?"

"They're not coming, Hien," Shigi continued, quieter this time.

"Hey! Shigi!"

He turned around to see Kyou waving at them, Ren standing behind him with a frustrated expression. Shigi looked back at Hien, who looked tearful. He gave him a soft, yet sad smile.

"Why?"

"We'll talk about it some other time, okay? Come on. Those two have offered to make us dinner."

Hien's face lit up and he nodded. Shigi led the way over to them. He received a strange look from Ren, but thought nothing of it.

* * *

Note:

Aniki - A polite term used for "Older Brother". The only times I've ever heard this use is by a younger twin refering to their older brother.

Otouto-San - Otouto means "Little brother". "San" is a polite term put after people's names (not the most polite). However, putting this after a younger siblings title or name (eg. Otouto, Imouto) is very respectful and polite.


	3. Chapter 3: The Seeds of Revenge

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 3: The Seeds of Revenge

* * *

Shigi yawned as he opened his eyes. He and his brothers had spent the night with Kyou and Ren. Luckily, he did not have to speak or think about his parents that night until his uncle found them. He told Shigi not to tell to his brothers; that he would do the explaining. Shigi agreed whole-heartedly; it was a difficult task. His uncle merely asked him to recount everything that had happened. Shigi left out a few details, like his strange ability to create weapons. However, the whole ordeal was difficult to recount, for Shigi found himself crying. When he eventually returned to the tent, all the boys were asleep other than Ren, who was waiting for him. He seemed to understand what happened to Shigi, by the expression on his face, but said nothing.

Shigi shifted and looked down. He sighed, almost frustrated. Shura and Hien had rolled over and were clinging to any part of his left sleave they could reach. Lying on his right arm, though not as heavily, was Ren. He, at least, was not snoring and kicking him hard in the leg. Shigi attempted to release himself from his brothers' grips, much to his own physical strain. Ren opened one eye, feeling the disturbance under him.

"Sorry," Shigi apologised with a smile.

Ren nodded once sleepily, before sitting up and yawning himself. He looked over his shoulder with a somewhat drowsy, irritated look. Kyou's hands had been lifted into the air; he had been hanging onto his brother like Shigi's were him. Ren sighed and, it seemed, with difficult eventually was able to make his brother let go of him. Shigi was envious, because every time it happened to him, he could never make his brothers release him. For the next few minutes, Shigi attempt furiously to make his brothers let go, but to no avail. Instead, he received extra restraint from Kyou, who no longer had his own brother to cling to. Shigi sighed, defeated.

"Here," Ren mumbled.

Shigi looked up to see him holding a strange wooden object. It looked like a thick stick with a slightly curved end. Shigi frowned as he took it.

"I designed it myself. It'll make them let go."

With that, Ren returned to making breakfast. Ren's device worked as he said. Shigi slipped it between the boys' hands and his shirt before forcing it back. After a little pressure, they let go. Shigi dashed forward before all three moved back in to grab him. He panted, relieved to get away. Ren gave him the expression that he was over-reacting, but did not say anything.

* * *

Location: Kutou Palace

* * *

Over the next few days, Shigi and his brothers headed for the capital. They were disappointed to hear the Ren and Kyou were not travelling with them. Upon their arrival, the boys were in awe at the massive palace, having never visited it although it was the birthplace of their father. Hien was clinging to the back of Shigi's new shirt as he carried Shura. The walk to the main stairs into the palace seemed to be endless. As they came closer, Shigi noticed a figure running down the steps. At first he did not recognise him.

"Shigi!"

"Hakei-sama?"

Shigi was surprised to see his cousin. The clothes he wore were strange and different from what he wore when he came to visit them. Hakei eventually let go of him and hugged Hien, who complained loudly and drew a lot of attention to them. However, the incident did not phase Hakei at all. Shigi, on the other hand, was embarrassed by his brother's behaviour.

"Let go of me, Hakei!" Hien bellowed, squirming.

"Hien…" Shigi sighed, muttering to himself.

Hakei lifted Shura out of Shigi's arms. It was a relief for his aching muscles. After everything he had done, his entire body was sore. That was especially true after the long horse ride to the palace. The way Hakei was smiling seemed as though he was about to cry. Shigi understood his feelings. Hakei must have been waiting for news of his family for the last few days, not sure if anyone was alive or not. Hien, however, did not seem to understand.

"Why are you about to cry?" he asked bluntly.

"Because I'm so happy to see you all, Hien," Hakei laughed, hugging him with his free arm.

"Let go of me!" Hien cried, running away and hiding behind Shigi, clinging to his shirt, "Save me, Aniue!"

Hakei laughed, smiling openly. Shura was laughing too, but probably because Hakei was. Shigi followed Hakei towards the palace, Hien hanging onto his sleave. Taking a sideward glance at his brother, Shigi smiled. Hien appeared alert, a strained look on his face, and he was ready to run away as fast as he could if Hakei tried to hug him again. The guards continued to walk up with them towards the massive building as thunder boomed overhead.

The palace was huge. Shigi looked along the corridor at the top of the stairs as the rain began to fall. It stretched endlessly in both ways. However, there were several gaps where the path disappeared down a different route. Shigi followed Hakei closely; the place was far too big and he knew he would get lost. As Hien made off to explore, Shigi grabbed his sleave.

"Aniue!" he moaned.

"Later," Shigi whispered and, taking his brother's hand, led him back to the entourage.

"But…" Hien began to complain.

"No '_buts_'."

Hien snorted, and looked away; a childish irritated look on his face. Shigi sighed as he half-dragged Hien down the passageway. The group wandered straight down the centre hallway. Down the sides, Shigi could make out other long, endless corridors that seemed to lead to even more. Eventually, they emerged into a large hall, which seemed to be the end of the pathway. It was a grand square throne-room. The blue carpet that had ran up the centre of the hallway stopped a metre into the hall before expanding across the remainder of the floor. Across from where they stood was a raised platform where a man draped in blue and green robes sat. Shigi recognised him immediately and smiled. The guards on either side of them dropped to their knees and bowed. Hakei led Shigi and Hien forward, still carrying Shura in his arms. Hien waved with his free arm and the Emperor smiled. Shigi bowed slightly when they reached the top of the platform and Hien gave him a strange look.

"I'm so glad to see you all," the Emperor said.

Shigi tilted his head. The Emperor's face seemed to be stained with dried tears. It was blemished with red, as were his eyes. The sight made Shigi almost want to cry himself. Every time he had met his uncle, he had always seemed so cheerful and happy. Seeing him now made Shigi's heart ache. What had Hokkan done to his family?

The Emperor took Shura from his son's arms and sat him on his lap, speaking pleasantly to him. Shura was laughing and enjoying himself thoroughly. Shigi felt the overwhelming burden in his chest begin to grow larger. When he was older, Shigi would eventually have to tell Shura what happened as well. As for Hien, that time would come much sooner. Somehow, Shigi believe he should do it instead of his uncles. Although it would come out better from them, he felt obligated to do so.

After ten or so minutes of talking, in which time Shigi noticed his uncle cheer up considerably, the Emperor led them away for dinner. Hien's spirits were uplifted at the suggestion of eating. When Shigi informed him, as they walked down yet another seemingly endless corridor, that royal food was almost as good as their mother's, Hien cheered loudly. Shigi felt embarrassed and thought that perhaps he should not have said anything.

"Nothing's as good as Mum's," Hien explained noisily with a nod, "That's what Dad always said."

"Exactly," Shigi replied and added before Hien could continue the conversation, "Where do you think Ren and Kyou were going?"

Hien shrugged, "I asked Kyou before we left. He didn't know. But apparently his brother said something about fighting."

"Fighting?" Shigi frowned, something sparking in the back of his mind. "With the army? They can't; they're too young for sure."

"That's what I said, but Kyou said it was a special thing."

"The premature training base?"

"…You're using big words again, Aniue," Hien uttered quietly, "I don't know big words."

"Sorry," Shigi laughed, patting his brother on the head, "It's where you go to learn the basics if you're not old enough to join the army."

"Oh yeah! You've said something before about it? Or was that Uncle Ihyou?"

"Uncle Ihyou," Shigi replied, "But, you know…"

Shigi broke off mid-sentence and stared, his mouth wide open. Hien was pulling on his sleave, asking him what was wrong, before looking up. He too gaped at what they saw. A large, elaborately decorated table as long as their house was seated in front of them. It was surrounded by beautiful chairs. Upon the table were fine silk clothes of blue, green and silver, which were below abundant platers of food. The dishes were made of polished silver and were full of luxurious food that neither of the boys had ever seen. Hakei urged them inside quietly with a smile and the boys wandered cautiously in. Shigi realised just how out of place he felt. He was wearing plain common clothes, worn from time and travelling. Hien's clothes were also just as average and torn. The two of them now stood in the most opulent dinning room in the entire kingdom. Shigi admitted that he felt a lot shorter and did not mind if he disappeared. His face was flushed as he timidly followed his cousin with a bowed head, ignoring Hien as he pulled on his sleave and asked questions. Shigi sat down along the table and lowered himself in his chair. Hien was kneeling on the chair on his left, leaning over the table and looking at the food that was in front of them. He was almost drooling and reached for something, but Shigi grabbed his hand and shook his head. Hien glared and sat down, crossing his arms. Shigi was beginning to feel faint again, this time from the nerves. As he glanced around apprehensively, he noticed a small girl looking around the door from the kitchens. She looked about his age, perhaps a year or two older. The girl had long black hair and green eyes. When she noticed Shigi watching her, she ducked back behind the door. Shigi frowned, confused by the girl's actions.

"She's been doing that for the last week or so," Hakei explained quietly, "Don't worry about it."

"Okay…" Shigi responded warily.

The Emperor, who had been addressing visiting lords, finally sat down at the head of the table and reached for his food. Hien looked up at Shigi with a pleading expression. Shigi nodded and Hien's face lit up as he reached for something to eat. Hakei laughed at Hien's enthusiasm, but Shigi was slightly embarrassed. When he scooped only a small amount of food onto his plate, Hakei frowned and added a few things to it.

"What's wrong?" Hakei questioned as he placed a roll on the edge of Shigi's plate; "You're usually equalling Hien's appetite."

"Not today," Shigi answered meekly, "I'm tired, that's all."

"All the more reason to eat more," Hakei explained in a loud and wise voice.

Shigi sighed, defeated, before eating his food. Hien had devoured he first plate before Shigi had finished his first roll. Shigi frowned and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Hien also frowned.

"What?"

"Slow down, you'll make yourself sick."

"But I'll have lots of food in my stomach, so I'll be fine."

"No, you'll throw it all up and then some. Then you'll have nothing in your stomach and feel horrible. Slow down a little. You can still eat a lot, just slow down."

"Okay, Aniue," Hien mumbled, then he pulled on Shigi's sleave, "Hey, Aniue?"

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Hien asked, pointing at the food in front of his older brother.

"I don't know. Why don't you try some and tell me how it is?"

Hien nodded enthusiastically and did so. Shigi looked over at Shura who was being trained by Hakei to use his chopsticks. Eventually, their cousin merely allowed the boy to use his hands. Shigi looked over his brother's plate. He did not want Shura to eat something too hard or big, or he might not be able to chew or swallow it. Luckily, Hakei had been wise to these possibilities and only put a soft and small proportioned food on his plate.

Shigi honestly did not feel that hungry by the time he was half way through his plate. He sighed and lowered his chopsticks. It was an awful feeling as he stared at his plate. To leave such lush and well-prepared food without being eaten was an insult, especially when it was warm. Shigi felt disgraced by himself. It was the very first time he had ever eaten such foods and he could not finish. The knot in his chest, however, was just too great for him to eat anything else. Shigi looked up at Hakei with an almost helpless expression. Hakei smiled soothingly.

"It's okay if you can't finish," Hakei explained, "It won't be wasted."

"If you're sure it's all right…"

"I'll eat it!" Hien exclaimed.

Shigi sighed and placed his plate on top of Hien's empty one. His little brother looked down at it ecstatically before shovelling the food down his throat. The man on Hien's other side laughed and expressed how much spirit and energy Hien had. Hien took it as a compliment and smiled. Shigi sighed and held his head with one hand. Hakei tilted his head.

"Are you all right, Shigi?"

Hien turned to look at his brother as well with a worried expression. Shigi looked up at both of them with drooping eyes. He felt strangely exhausted and weak. All he wanted to do was to drop down onto a bed and go to sleep.

"I'm tired, that's all," Shigi replied truthfully.

"Why don't you take the boys to their room, Hakei?" the Emperor instructed his son, "They've travelled a long way."

Hakei smiled and looked to his right. Shura was curled up on his chair and sleeping soundly. Shigi wandered over and picked him. The boy awoke momentarily, but fell asleep almost instantly, clinging to Shigi's shirt. Hakei put at hand on the back of Hien's chair.

"Are you almost finished?"

"I'm done!" Hien replied and jumped to his feet.

Shigi smiled solemnly. They walked with Hakei out of the hall and down the long corridors. It was much darker than it had been when they first wandered down the wide rich hallways. The night was silent other than their echoed footsteps. When Hakei showed them to their rooms, he urged them to stay inside. Shigi nodded and led Hien in after thanking his cousin. The room was large and was at least three times bigger than their old room. Hien ran around the room a few times before flopping onto one of the beds.

"I bags this one!" he called without looking up.

"If you want it," Shigi replied, placing Shura on a smaller bed beside his own.

The beds were covered in silky blue and green sheets with draping of the same colours. Shigi's head was aching as he helped Hien into his bed. Hien yawned loudly, complaining that he was not tired. He was in mid sentence when he finally fell asleep whilst Shigi eased his sheets. Shigi checked on Shura before he blew out the lap. In the dark, he carefully found his way to his bed. He climbed in with a stifled yawn and rubbed his eyes. Shigi could feel himself falling asleep as he pulled back the blankets. When he lay down, he was too tired to think. As he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hakei-sama?"

"Oh, Shigi? What is it?"

Shigi weaved his way through the writing room towards his cousin. He was draped in fine clothes that a group of women had come to dress him in that morning. They were much heavier than they looked, but Shigi managed.

Hakei was sitting at a table towards the back of the room with a scroll opened out in front of him. Shigi sat down beside him with a heavy sigh. Even after the extensive sleep, he was still tired. He felt old and worn like a tatted rug. Hakei was patient as he waited for his cousin to speak.

"How old do you have to be to join the army?" Shigi eventually asked.

"At least thirteen," Hakei frowned, "Why?"

"Yesterday, I was just thinking… If your father could let me…"

"There's no way," Hakei told him sternly and Shigi looked up, "Even if he said it was fine, I wouldn't let you. Why would you want to join the army! You might be killed, even with Uncle Ihyou training you. I'm not loosing any one else from my family."

"But…"

"No, Shigi."

"Can't I go to the training camps then?"

"No. I want you to stay here with us, for a couple of years at least."

"A couple of years!" Shigi exclaimed.

"You're almost seven. You're can't join the army, you're too young."

"But, Hakei-sama!"

Hakei sighed with a soft smile and pat his cousin on the head, "You know what? It's really obvious that you and Hien are brothers. You're both as suborn and persistent as the other."

Shigi frowned, giving Hakei a challenging look, but his cousin would no yield. After a few more minutes of arguing, Shigi left the room. He was angry and upset. How else was he suppose to avenge his family if he was not allowed to fight? Hien was waiting for him outside the door. Shigi froze for a moment before patting his shoulder and continuing away from the room. Hien rushed after him, clinging to Shigi's sleave. They were silent for a few minutes. Shigi had no idea where he was going, but allowed his feet to lead him. They emerged into the palace gardens. Hien was watching his brother carefully, not wanting to say anything in case it were to annoy him. Shigi was still frowning slightly as they sat down on the grass, surrounded by blooming flowers.

"Aniue? What were you talking to Hakei about?"

Shigi paused a moment as he pat the soft lush green grass below him, attempting to devices the best way to explain the situation to Hien. When he did not answer, Hien tugged on his sleave, looking at him expectantly. Shigi sighed. He told Hien about his wish to join the army and Hakei's utter rejection of it. When Hien asked why he wanted to do such a thing, Shigi was silent for a moment. Hien waited, his legs crossed and hands on his knees with his head slightly tilted to one side.

"Aniue?"

Shigi sighed again before beginning his explanation. He tried to tell Hien what had happened as gently as possible without many details. When he told him that he had killed two soldiers, Hien was pleased and proud of his older brother. However, Shigi found himself stopping halfway through his explanation of his parents' death. His throat was caught and he felt thick tears beginning to leak from his eyes. Hien's expression had dropped and he leaned forward. Shigi grabbed his face with one hand. Even without saying anything, he could see his parents as they died. He recalled the flaming village around him and the soldiers that surrounded his parents. Shigi could still clearly see when the commanding officer thrust his sword through his father's chest. His body shook as he remembered watching his mother drop to knees beside her husband and look up in fear as the large blade came slashing down across her neck. Shigi collapsed into a heap, shaking, and agony burned from the knot in his chest. Hien was crying now and shaking his brother's shoulder violently, continuing calling to him. It scared Hien to see his brother so upset. Shigi took a few deep breaths and wiped his eyes. With a long sigh, he looked up at Hien, who snuffled.

"What happened to mum and dad?" Hien sniffed, picking up the story where Shigi left it.

Shigi clasped his fist tightly. Although tears still streamed down his face, his pain and grief were replaced by an undying fury and sense of vengeance. He felt empowered and wrathful. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt the same strange energy he had felt that night beginning to surge through his body.

"He killed them," Shigi uttered through clasped teeth as he continued to cry, "That Hokkan bastard killed them."

"What?" Hien muttered, new tears stirring in his eyes.

He began to cry loudly, hugging his brother. Hien continued to weep into his brother's shirt as Shigi held him, who whispered soothing words. Fury boiled in Shigi's blood as he lowered his head. By the time Shigi's shirt was soaked with Hien's tears, his younger brother had yet to stop crying. Shigi's body was shaking as well whilst he continued to comfort his brother. Hien calmed down a little after quite a few minutes and snuffled. He wiped his nose and eyes on his arm and looked up at Shigi.

"But they weren't allow to!" Hien cried, new tearsrolling down his face, "They weren't allow to come! Why are they so mean?"

Shigi hugged his brother whom, for the first time, did not squirm or push away. Closing his eyes, Shigi rested his head over his brother's shoulder as Hien clung to the front of his brother's soaked clothing. The worst thing for Shigi now was to watch his brothers suffer. It was not fair, especially on them. However, Shigi believed it was better for Hien to know now rather than later, and from him.

"It'll be all right," Shigi told him soothingly, though his voice was braking, "I promise it'll be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll be right here. Don't worry." Shigi looked up and glared darkly into the empty space in front of him, "I won't let those _liars_ get away it! I'll destroy all the liars."

Hien snuffled and nudged his head into his brother's chest, muttering his acknowledgment. Shigi tightened his grip around his brother, comforting not just Hien but himself. This was what had become of his happy family. Shigi told himself to wait patiently. One way or another, he would get into the army. One way or another, he would destroy the country of liars that had ruined his family and his life.

* * *

Note: sama - this is a polite term that is used after a superior person's name. It is sometimes translated as "Lord" or "Lady" (Master or Miss). 


	4. Chapter 4: Birth of the Inner Fiend

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Birth of the Inner Fiend_**

* * *

Over the next few months, Shigi wandered the palace with his brothers. Hien was always clinging to his sleave or hand, and Shura was carried in Shigi's arms. After his talk with Hien, Shigi felt empowered in a way he had never felt. He was determined and proud. It was a strange sensation and very different from the sorrowful and guilty emotions he had been enduring. Hien had been begging to be his sparing partner for years and finally was granted that request. The boys spent hours in the gardens as they exchanged blows. Because of the pressure on himself, Shigi asked Hien to strengthen his blows. Even though the attacks Shigi fended off were heavy, he pushed through his physical agony. The two of them only stopped when Hien complained that his arms were sore. Without even realising it, Shigi had trained through his birthday, winter was coming to an end and the new year was fast approaching.

Hien sat down on the ground and sighed, dropping his stick beside him. He was panting as he rolled down onto his back. Shigi sat down beside him and patted his head. Hien laughed and smiled up at him. Shura was clapping happily, a wide smile on his face. Shigi was rubbing his sore arms before Hien tugged at his clothes. With a frown, he looked down at him.

"How do you think Uncle Ihyou's doing? No one's said anything."

"I'm sure they're fine," Shigi smiled.

"Why?" Hien asked, sitting up a little.

He realised how sore his arms were and dropped back to the ground. Shigi laughed at him, receiving a dark look from his little brother. Shura laughed as well, but merely because Shigi had.

"Because," Shigi responded, "I did out their plans. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Hien nodded. Their uncle had been fighting in Hokkan for the last month or so. When Shigi had watched the troops leave, he had never seen such dedicated and loyal expressions. The Kutou Pride. That was the expression he saw. To have destroyed so many innocent lives, and among them the country's most beloved prince, no one in Kutou would forgive Hokkan for that anguish. They had heard close to nothing of the progress of the army, for the Emperor and his advisers were keeping it from them. This irritated Shigi, for he felt they undermined his intelligence and usefulness.

Shura wandered over to Shigi and wrapped his arms around his neck. Shigi looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. Shura laughed and yawned. With a sigh, Shigi turned around, picked his brother up and sat him on his lap. Shura was rubbing his sleepy eyes and clung comfortably to his brother. Despites the secrecy of their actions, Shigi was sure Hakei would have guessed just what it was they were doing. He was not stupid, and would make a wise and powerful leader. However, Shigi was determined to do what he could for his family. He would avenge his parents, friends and all the innocent lives that Hokkan had destroyed. Never was there a second that his goal left his mind.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, signs of the Kutou army's return began to sprout throughout the city. The injured were the first to arrive and Shigi followed the escorts throughout the capital, curious to learn more about the situation. He was patient and sat with some of the less wounded, speaking of their expeditions north. They seemed keen to share their stories with the young prince. The soldiers were proud of the army's work and blamed their injuries on their own weakness and lack of skill to compete with their stronger comrades. Shigi listened eagerly to them, comparing reports and visualising ideas. He received a keen understanding of Hokkan's terrain, the strength and ability of their army and the weapons they used. Shigi also learnt more about the Kutou army and its set up. He easily found himself caught up in helping the soldiers recover. After a few days, the legions began to return. Shigi was keen to see his uncle; however, he was not leading the army into the heart of the city. With a frown, he escorted Hakei back to the palace. The two looked at each other and exchanged equal confusion, but said nothing. They stood beside the emperor and waited. The room was tense and quiet. Hien clung to Shigi's sleave quietly, afraid to speak. The longer they waited, the more Shigi became anxious. A familiar feeling washed over him. It was light, as though he would be lifted off the ground, but it was not a blissful feeling. More so, one simular to painless agony. He became fearful. When he looked at his uncle, he noticed the same expression on his face. 

A soldier wandered into the room wearing the armour of a general. Shigi withdrew a sharp breath; something was wrong. He put a warm arm around his brother's shoulders as Hien looked up at him. The soldier knelt and bowed his head. Shigi could feel himself begin to shake in the tense, silent hall. The Emperor shifted and frowned.

"Where is my brother?" he asked desperately, though attempting to compose himself.

Shigi looked at him before at the ground. He knew the answer as well. Hien was staring around at everyone, but look up when Shigi's grip tightened. The soldier was silent for a moment until the Emperor demanded him to speak. He seemed to be shaking.

"I'm sorry, My Lord," the general explained, raising his trembling voice, "But, the Supreme General." He paused for a moment, then said, much more distressed this time, "The Supreme General, didn't make it, Your Highness."

The Emperor cried out and Shigi tightly shut his eyes as his throat became caught. He had lost too many people to Hokkan already, why his uncle now? Hien was crying into his shirt and, even though he was holding him, Shigi did not notice. Although he wanted to, although he tried to, Shigi found that he could no longer cry. No tears came out of his eyes as he mourned.

"General Ihyou fought bravely," the soldier continued emotionally, "and died for the sake of Kutou and her people. It was his wish that we should continue on and avenge his brother's death, the late Prince Wahei. We were successful in our expedition, despites this tragedy."

Shigi nodded as the soldier lowered his head. The Emperor was shaking, emotionally broken at the loss of both his brothers. Shigi understood his emotions and the soldier was only doing his job to report. At that moment, from the emotion the soldier showed, Shigi understood just how much the army respected his uncle. He wanted to earn that loyalty and respect if he were to ever become a general. Hakei kept his hand on his father's shoulder and looked up at the soldier and nodded.

"Thank you," he said with a strong voice, even though he too was wounded by the news, "You are dismissed."

The soldier nodded, bowed and rose to his feet. Shigi looked down at his brother, who had began to ease his crying. Kneeling down, Shigi hugged his brother although he could feel nothing but a numb fury. The soldier coughed and bowed again.

"If I may, Your Highness," he uttered quietly, "Just know that we, the members of the Kutou Army, share your pain and are ready for anything you wish. Your brother was an excellent general, and an honest, strong and proud man. It was an honour to work under him."

With a final bow, the soldier left with a distressed expression on his face. Shigi frowned and looked down at Hien. His little brother was sitting on the edge of the platform, looking glum. With passionate determination, Shigi ran off through the palace. He heard Hakei call him back, but refused to stop. Eventually, he slowed to a walk. Shigi stormed through the palace and collected his stick as he passed his room. There was no way that Hakei would be able to stop him now. There was no way that Shigi would take anything less than a yes. Before that time, he would prove himself. He belted the tree in the gardens with all the strength he could muster. The stick vibrated angrily, yet he continued to improve his stroke. Shigi found that if he came off at an angle and rounded his stroke that there was less resistance. Finally, he landed his last blow, his arm aching. He leant his head against the tree, snuffling. The stick dropped from his hand and landed in the soft grass.

"Have you finished?"

"I'll never finish," Shigi growled, "Not until I'm the best."

"Then tell me, Shigi, what would being the best accomplish?"

"I'm the only one who can do it, I know it!" Shigi barked desperately, "I'm the only one who can save this kingdom!"

"How do you expect to do that, Shigi?" Hakei frowned.

Shigi closed his fists tightly to the extent that they shook. He collapsed to his knees and bowed his head. Somewhere inside of him, he knew he would be able to do it. He knew that, one way or another; he would surpass even his uncle's greatness. However, these emotions were impossible to convey into words.

"Shigi?" Hakei asked again, walking up to him, "How do you expect to do that?"

"I know I can," Shigi uttered, "I know I can find a way."

"Shigi," Hakei explained, kneeling down beside him, "The only people who can do it without fail are the Seven Celestial warriors. And that is only a legend, which will never happen. If it did, it would be long after our time."

Shigi frowned as he recalled the night his village was massacred. The strange energy that flowed through his blood as he watched his parents fall before him. It was not rage; it was different. Something else was inside of him. Then he saw it in his mind. The blades. The blades that speared out and struck down the soldiers. The blades that appeared in his hands as he attacked the man whom killed his family. Could he…

"Trust me, Hakei," Shigi explained calmly, "I know I can. I have the ability to do it, inside of me."

"No matter how gifted you are, Shigi, you may never be able to save Kutou. Hokkan is growing more and more powerful. We're loosing parts of our kingdom to them. We've already lost two of the royal family to them, and my father can't take any more. I have to look after the country with Bijin now. I don't want you to fight. I'll loose you too."

"Hakei, you worry too much for me," Shigi explained, "I'm fine, and I _will _be fine. No one can beat me."

Hakei frowned and rose, "All right then, Shigi. I'll bring some soldiers here. If you are able to train at their standards, I'll more willingly consider making this one exception."

Shigi looked up and smiled at him, "Thank you, Hakei-sama."

"Know this though," Hakei added sternly, "If you _do_ make it into the army, you report to me, and me alone. You can obey your commanding officer of course, but I'm am the one who will tell you what to do. Am I understood?"

"Clearly," Shigi nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Shigi explained to Hien what was happening and his little brother eagerly wished to watch his brother. Despites the generous nature of Hakei's offer, Shigi knew there was a catch even before he met the soldiers he was to train with. They appeared to be around ten years older than he was and the cocky smirks they wore seemed to be permanently etched into their faces. This did not intimidate Shigi at all. However, Hien was hiding behind his brother and sat behind a tree to watch them. After all, Shigi thought to himself, he had killed two Hokkan soldiers and wounded their commanding officer. There was nothing the two of them could do that was worse than what he had already been through. For all he cared, they could give it their best shot. 

"Well, come on, kid," one of the sneered, resting his stick on his shoulder.

Shigi's brow flickered. Kid? There was no formality or politeness in their voices. They spoke in an informal manner that irritated Shigi. (Japanese has many forms of language from casual and informal, to polite and humble. Shigi tends to use one of the more polite forms.) Hien frowned angrily.

"Don't talk to Aniue like that!" he snapped, getting to his feet and bashing his fist against the trunk of the tree.

"You wanna play too, brat?" the other soldier asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hien," Shigi told him soothingly.

Hien snorted and sat down with his back against the tree, his arms crossed in front of him. Once he became angry, it was hard for Hien to calm down. No matter who it was he was arguing with, he would not accept defeat. This was true even if the people he argued with were much older than he was and bore weapons. Shigi could almost feel his frustration as Hien attempted to restrain himself from fighting them. With a sigh, Shigi balanced his stick in his hand. Although it was days later, his arm still ached a little from the day he trained it to its limit. Shigi watched the soldiers with a polite expression, hoping that he may be able to teach them manners for their imprudent nature. One of them snorted.

"Okay, kid. Let's just play around a bit, see what you got."

As he finished talking, the wooden blade came down and stopped in front of Shigi's nose. He merely watched the blade without flinching; he knew it would stop. They laughed.

"You scared, kid?"

"No, not really. It's just, if I were to waste my energy, I would have at least hit the person I was intimidating. What's the good if your techniques too short? And you were standing too far away. Your arm is reached out as far as you can, to get it as close as that. You wouldn't have been able to hit me," Shigi explained in a calm but polite voice.

"How the hell do you know that, brat!" the other one snapped.

"Hey!" Hien barked.

"Calm down, Hien," Shigi replied in the same manner, "How do I know? Because while you thought you'd be cool, I was analysing your stance and distance in case you were thickheaded enough to attack me."

"Stupid punk. All right then! Let's start."

"Yes, let's. You dawdle a lot, did you know that?"

Shigi raised his stick with his right hand so that it diagonally crossed down above him. When the strike hit his stick, he could feel his aching muscles as his block shook. However, it was not as heavy a blow as he thought. Recovering quickly, Shigi brushed aside their strokes effortlessly. When he had caused both to loose their footing, he tapped them lightly on the shoulder with the bladed edge facing their necks. Shigi sighed and rested his wooden-sword on his shoulder. To so easily beat them was a disappointment. How could Hakei have ordered such weak opponents for him? Surely Hakei would not underestimate the ability and skill he had? Shigi could hear Hien cheering and shouting insults at the weak soldiers.

"What the fuck?" one of the two snapped angrily.

"Shut up, you stupid brat!" the other barked at Hien.

Shigi turned around quickly to see Hien's eyes widen with fury and he rose to his feet. He sighed and wandered over to his brother. Hien, however, refused his requests to calm down and lunged for Shigi's weapon.

"Give it to me, Aniue!"

"Calm down, Hien."

"_Brat_? I'll show them what a _brat_ can do! I'll bash their empty skulls in! Give me the bokken, Aniue!"

"Calm down, Hien."

"Stupid dumb-arses! If you can beat them so easily, Aniue, I can bash their brains out!"

"Calm _down_, Hien," Shigi sighed with finality, putting his hands heavily on Hien's shoulders.

Hien swore under his breath and Shigi's blinked in surprise. He had never heard his brother swear before, and was not sure where he would have picked it up. Although Hien was still reaching for Shigi's stick, there was no way Shigi would give it to him. Eventually, he was able to calm him down a little and refused to return to his training until Hien was sitting down. He did so reluctantly, a furious look on his face. Shigi sighed and looked back at the soldiers. They seemed to find Hien's outburst amusing, which appeared to make Hien's fury begin to rise again.

"Don't bother," Shigi told him, "They're not worth it."

Hien nodded aggressively, but was still infuriated. Shigi balanced his stick, rolling it around in his hand. The soldiers attacked him more fiercely this time. Shigi winced as his weakened arms burned. However, he still was able to fend off the continual onslaught of blows from both directions. He rolled away and tripped both soldiers before landing taps on the chests. They were both swearing as they stood up. Shigi guessed that they were fighting properly that time. Hien snorted at their efforts.

"Shut up, you twerp!" one soldier snapped, throwing a stick.

Hien ducked as it missed his head before glaring. He looked like he was going to cry, but stayed strong. Shigi's hand gripped his weapon as tightly as he could until his whole arm shook. How dare someone attack his brother! Fury was building up inside of him and his blood boiled.

"Stay away from my brother, you fucking arse-holes!" Shigi snarled darkly.

His pupils had become small dots in his furious purple eyes. No one assaulted his family. Hien had frozen. Quite honestly, he found his brother terrifying when he became angry. The sudden change of personality was unnerving. Apart from this, Hien had never heard his brother speak in any manner but polite. The soldiers turned around to sneer at him as Shigi's raised his head.

"And what are you going to do about it?" one sneered, "Here, use this if you're so great."

They tossed him a real sword. Shigi looked darkly down at it before up at them as they drew their blades. They lunged and Shigi slashed them away furiously. Somehow, his sword became two and he held one in each hand. He twisted the first soldier's sword away, slashed the front of his armour and kicked him away. Shigi forced both blades up to fight back the other soldier's downward strike. The blade the soldier was holding suddenly changed. It was as though the blade and handle spun around and he was holding the wrong end. The soldier dropped it with a yelp and Shigi slashed his uniform forcefully, tripped him and stabbed his sword into the side of his armour to keep in on the ground. The other soldier was getting to his feet when Shigi noticed him. He spun around and flew forward; driving the sword through his shoulder and forcing him back down. Shigi belted his foot as hard as he could into the soldier's cheek. He seemed unconscious as Shigi straightened. Hien's mouth was hanging open as he gaped at his brother.

"That's for attacking my brother," Shigi growled, "Pay a bit more respect to your superiors from now on. Come on, Hien."

Hien took a moment or two to process Shigi's words before scrambling to his feet. He ran after his brother and clang to his sleave. Shigi was annoyed. After everything he had been through, those two egotistical moronic imbeciles had the nerve to attempt to hurt a member of his only family. The way he felt during that moment was like no way he had ever been before. It was as if under his polite, calm and gentle nature was a malevolent, powerful darkness that could not be controlled. Even now, as he wandered down the hall, he felt guilty for his actions as the darkness began to withdraw into the dim depths of his heart. Familiar footsteps in front of them stopped further down the hall and Shigi halted before looking up.

"Weren't you training?"

"I know you were watching and would know that I've finished with them," Shigi explained emotionlessly.

"Does that mean you would prefer better partners?" Hakei asked as he walked forward.

"I don't have time for weak and imprudent morons like them. Their only strength is their egos. There is no way that would help me train," Shigi explained bluntly.

Hakei smiled. Shigi wandered straight past him without another word. Hien was looking at both of them with a confused expression. He was not sure if his brother was angry, for he had never seen Shigi angry before. Hakei followed them to front entrance. Shigi stopped suddenly along the balcony and looked slowly out at the courtyard. There was a person hobbling towards the stairs. Hakei frowned and intercepted him before he made it to the top.

"Excuse me," Hakei barked, "Who are you?"

"I've come with a message to his majesty. It's from General Iinosuke."

Shigi's eyes narrowed as he moved forward. The man was holding a scroll, but his skin was white. There was no tanning at all. Shigi looked up and glared. He had black hair and dark eyes. Something was wrong. No member of the army had that kind of combination of features. There was only one country that did. Only one country that rarely saw proper sunlight.

Hakei nodded cautiously. The man uttered his gratitude. He stopped and looked back at them. Shigi watched him carefully.

"I'm deeply sorry about your uncles, Your Highness. It's an awful tragedy."

Shigi's eyes went wide. _LIAR_. The proof was in his voice as the man's pupils widened. That was no remorse in his voice but mockery. Shigi felt a rise of bloodlust and fury inside him. As the man walked down the hall, Shigi ran forward and tripped him. Although he heard Hakei call after him, he did not stop. He was able to force the man onto the ground and trap one arm under him, locking the other across his back. Shigi grabbed whatever the object lying beside him was. One of the soldiers had shown it to him once. It was an iron whip, native to Kutou. Because of its properties, it was very difficult to use and only those with much experience used them. Perhaps someone had dropped it after cleaning the weapons. Whatever the case, Shigi did not care.

Shigi stabbed the solid end into the back of the man's neck after his hood was thrown aside. His pupils had again shrunk; his face dark with anger. The strange surge of power stirred in his chest; a strange burning sensation coming from this right arm. Hakei's voice was far off and he did not register the noise.

"Liar," Shigi growled continually, "Liar."

"Shigi!"

Hakei attempted to move him, but he was unable to lift his young cousin. Hien merely stared. Something about the new darker side of his brother terrified him. It was almost like a devil had been born within the heart of an angel. Shigi still held the man tightly.

"You're one of _them_, aren't you?" Shigi glared, slowly gaining sense of himself, "You've come here to get rid of Uncle Ketsurui. I'm not stupid, you liar."

Hakei was frozen, stunned as Hien was. The man also had fallen silent. Shigi pushed his way off the man and kicked him aside. The man attempted to scramble to his feet and escaped, but Shigi lifted the whip up in a fluent motion, releasing the iron bands. They caught the man, the ends piercing the man's flesh. He cried is pain and as Shigi readjusted his grip and pulling the bands tighter. Footsteps echoed all around them and soldiers ran forward. Hakei recollected himself and point to the man Shigi had caught.

"Arrest that man and have him interrogated!" Hakei explained.

Shigi dropped the whip and collapsed to his knees. He felt sore inside and his arm continued to burn awkwardly. It was difficult to breathe for a moment as a familiar faint feeling came over him. Hakei moved forward and put his arms around Shigi's shoulders.

"How did you know?" Hakei asked.

"Because he was lying," Shigi explained quietly, "I know when people lie."

Hakei tilted his head, "Is that all?"

"He was teasing. He was insulting us. He thought it was _funny_ that my father was killed," Shigi growled angrily.

Hakei looked up quickly as General Iinosuke ran up the steps. He directed orders before looking down at the two of them. The new Supreme General seems infuriated at the imposter.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" he asked desperately, "You're not hurt?"

"No," Hakei explained, getting to his feet, "My cousin stopped him."

"Your… what?" Iinosuke seemed unable to comprehend Hakei's words.

Hakei raised his voice; "I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Uncle Wahei's eldest son, Shigi."

Shigi scrambled to his feet. The general was the same one who had reported Ihyou's death. With a frown, Shigi looked at his cousin who did not return the gesture. Hakei paused a moment as Iinosuke looked Shigi up and down before turning back to the Crown Prince.

"He will be joining your ranks," Hakei explained.

"What!" Shigi and Iinosuke both exclaimed.

Shigi was shocked and surprised at the sudden change of attitude, though relieved. Iinosuke, on the other hand, seemed startled and confused. He did not understand how a seven-year-old boy would so openly be given a place in his army. Hien's mouth had dropped open and the straggling soldiers were staring.

"Those soldiers I sent for were to be sparing partners to test my cousin," Hakei explained, "And failed to be of any use. You may find them in the Imperial Gardens, unconscious, I believe. They were far than discipline enough to face Shigi. He's more than ready for any training you may have for him. I ask that you grant my request and take him. He is a wonderful swordsman and shows promise. Will you grant this request, General?" Hakei asked.

Iinosuke was staring. Shigi was surprised, though happy, at Hakei's words. At least he had taken Shigi seriously, and not like an immature child who knew nothing of what he asked for. Iinosuke lowered his head before looking up again.

"I think I may need to assess him myself, of course, Your Highness."

"Of course. As you see, it was that whip that Shigi had used to capture the Hokkan assassin," Hakei explained with a small smirk, pointing to the whip on the ground, "One of your soldiers may have left it behind, perhaps?"

Iinosuke nodded. Shigi smiled at his cousin who winked back. Hien was looking at everyone individually before stepping forward.

"I'm going too!" he snapped.

"Hien?" Hakei frowned.

"If Aniue's going, I'm going too!"

"It would be better if you were to stay…"

"No! I'm Aniue's fighting buddy! It's my job! No one else can do it! I'm the only one who gets what Aniue does! He can't go if I can't go! I won't let him!" Hien argued loudly.

Hakei stared before adding, "Perhaps you should wait a little first?"

"No!"

Shigi attempted to hide his smile. There was no way Hakei could win against Hien's argument. Hien refused to take _no_ for an answer. He would not admit defeat to this. The two bickered for about ten minutes until Hakei yielded.

The Crown Prince sighed, "All right, Hien. I suppose. But you come back if you can keep up, you understand me?"

"Of course!" Hien cheered, running to Shigi and clinging to his arm, "But I won't be coming back, because I'm going to be as good as Aniue one day."

With that, Hien stuck his tongue out at Hakei. Hakei could only laugh in defeat. Iinosuke sighed, aware of the challenge set in front of him. He was not sure how he was suppose to treat or work with such young warriors. However, seeing the mature expression upon Shigi's face, he relaxed a little.

When Shigi returned to his room that night, he helped his brothers into bed and sat on the edge of his own in the dark. He clasped his hands and closed his eyes. In the quiet night, he prayed to Seiryuu, wishing for him to protect both Shura and Hien. He hoped thatnothing would happen to them. Even though it soothed some of the loneliness Shigi felt for Hien to be so loyal and join him, Shigi still feared that something might happen. He also feared the new darkness that had recently been born inside of him. Shigi prayed that he would one day be able to defend his country and the people he loved, not only from Hokkan, but also from that fiendish power within him.

* * *

NOTE: 

bokken - A bokken is actually a Japanese wooden sword that is shaped like a katana (western's have dub "samurai sword", even though shinobi (ninja and kunoichi (female "ninja"... ninja are only male, by the way)) can sometimes also use it. I've used this word, because that's what I've imagined these training staffs to look like... which it what a bokken is.

Japanese Language use - The Japanese use various ways of speaking, as I tried to explain briefly above. They have casual and informal language, which is used between friends, equals and to inferiors. Then there is a humble and polite form for you superiors. The polite form can also just be used all the time... in the case, if you were Shigi. Humble form is when you pretty much put yourself down and saying how terrible you are, and promoting the superior you're talking to. This was a problem for Japan when they began making buisness deals with the western world. They would put themselves down, saying things like "my company is lazy," and this would put off their future buisness partner. The polite form I spoke of is how Shigi just talks in the manga. Sometimes he uses a somewhat middle version of polite and casual, but it's still not informal. This is what annoyed Shigi. **The fact that they were speaking so rudely to a member of the royal family.** ... I think you acknowled the irony of this, don't you? Perhaps it was because Shigi was speaking politely, and that he was younger than they were... You could think that way, but it's enough to annoy Shigi. He's adorable.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dangerous Serpent

* * *

Chapter 5: The Dangerous Serpent Among the Tortoises

* * *

A few days later, the funeral for Prince Wahei and Supreme General Ihyou was held in the royal burial grounds. Thousands of people had come from across the country to pay their respects. The officers from the army that was present at the capital had been there as the bodies were torched. Shigi patted Hien's back warmly as he snuffled. Shura was crying into Shigi's sleave whilst they watched the flames burn, devouring the two bodies. Surrounding to two princes were the bodies of other victims during the attacks, including their mother, and the dead from the battle. The Emperor appeared to have emotionally collapsed. Shigi could feel himself understanding his uncle's pain. He felt embarrassed and ashamed that he could not bare tears as he watched the bodies of his parents being smouldered. From noon until the early evening, he and his remaining family waited for the fire to burn out completely. Dark clouds had obscured the sky above them and Shigi looked up as light rain began to fall. For the first time that day, he released a small smile.

"It seems Seiryuu has come to pay his respects as well," one of the priests mumbled to him as the group returned to the palace.

Shigi nodded. As his brothers remained in their room, Shigi leaned out over the balcony and watched the capital as it was covered in heavy sheets of rain. He smiled and thanked the dragon god for his blessing. Shigi felt relieved somewhat knowing that the tears he could not shed were now being wept by Seiryuu across the kingdom.

* * *

Shigi was able to stun the generals with his ability, discipline and control during his minor assessments. Hien also participated, though not faring as well as his brother. However, Iinosuke willing accepted both into the army, under his own command and training. Shigi was relieved to have finally come as far as he had. He noticed Hien waking early every morning, training and practicing in the gardens before they headed to the camp. Shigi understood that the two of them would be asked to stay behind during a battle, however, but this was a reasonable request. Such a time occurred four months into their military training. Shigi and Hien walked with the soldiers to the city gates and saw them off as they marched towards the northern border. Hakei wished for them to recount everything that had been happening with them during their training upon their return to the palace. Hien was happy to do so. As the two discussed what had happened, Shigi decided to go to Seiryuu's shrine. He smiled politely to the people he passed, pulling self-consciously on his armour to ensure that it was neat and tight. On the right of his waist was a silvery sword. 

Shigi pushed the double doors to the shrine open and slipped inside. There were various priests within the shrine, cleaning the floor and various relics. One wandered forward. Shigi smiled. He recognised High Priest Shirou immediately.

"Your Highness," the High Priest greeted quietly with a bow, "What brings you here? And how has your training progressed?"

"It's doing well," Shigi replied in the same whisper, "I've merely come to pay my respects to the Lord Seiryuu for the others who have headed north."

Shirou bowed and led him forward. Shigi lifted two incense sticks, gently waved them in the candle flame and placed them into the bowl of ash before the giant, golden statue of Seiryuu. Kneeling, Shigi held his hands together and closed his eyes to pray. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again and looked to Shirou beside him.

"I have a question," Shigi whispered.

"Yes?"

"The stars of Seiryuu. Could you remind me of their meanings?"

Shirou nodded and looked to the roof, where the constellations had been set out, "The seven stars of Seiryuu represent the body of the dragon god. The first is Suboshi, the horn. Second is Amiboshi, Seiryuu's neck; the character meaning '_High Spirits_'. Third is Tomo-boshi, the Root of Seiryuu's horn. Next is Soi-boshi, '_Chamber_', the dragon's ribs. Nakago-boshi is fifth and symbolises the Heart of Seiryuu. Sixth is Ashitare-boshi, the Tail. And last is Miboshi, Basket. The final constellation represents the harvest after the rain that Lord Seiryuu blesses us with."

Shigi nodded, looking at them all. He wished he could be one of those celestial warriors. With an anxious sigh, he turned back to Shirou. He hesitated for a moment before he could ask.

"Shirou," Shigi uttered quietly, "I wish for your opinion on a situation."

"And what might that be?"

"I haven't told anyone about it, but I believe that you'd be one of the only people who could possibly understand," Shigi bowed his head and sighed, "It happened when Tourai was attacked."

Slowly, Shigi began to describe the night his parents were killed and sudden burst of energy within him that caused the blades to appear. Shirou listened patiently, a frown on his face. When he finished that description, Shigi added a recount of his training session against the soldiers and the rest of that day. He explained about the dark feeling that came over him and his manipulation of the weapons. Shirou held up his hand eventually before resting it on the prince's shoulder. Shigi released a sigh.

"I want to know what you think of it all. What exactly is happening to me?"

"Nothing has happened to you," Shirou explained, crossing his arms, "You've always had this power. But it reminds me of something, though I can't remember."

He called to another priest who brought him a large scroll. Shirou rolled it out before the two of them. Shigi squinted in the gloom. He could make out the entire collection of the constellations, including those of the Emperor of the Heavens, Tenkyoku. Shirou pointed to one at the top of the page with the symbol '_Danger_' written above it.

"This constellation here, Umiyame," Shirou explained, "This is what your power reminds me of."

Shigi frowned and felt suddenly furious, "But that's a Genbu!"

Many of the other priests had turned to look before returning to their duties. Shigi felt embarrassed about his outburst, but did not apologise. The High Priest seemed to ignore Shigi's comment.

Shirou nodded slowly, "Has anywhere on your body felt… different, when these episodes occurred?"

Shigi's frowned deepened as he thought. He attempted to recall, however those memories were pushed aside by an overwhelming fury. Suddenly, his arms felt strange. It felt as though it was burning and freezing at the same moment. Shigi looked down at his right arm, in the middle of his upper arm. Shirou moved forward and pulled up his sleeve. Burning brightly on his skin was a black character, '_Danger_'. Shigi closed his fist furiously. Shirou patted his arm with a sigh as Shigi viciously pulled down his sleeve.

"I believe your change of personality, your hatred for those that hurt what you adore, is what creates these weapons that you've been able to control. It is you power. The manipulation of metal objects, which you obviously have formed into weapons."

"So, I'm a _Genbu_, is that it?" Shigi spat angrily.

Shirou nodded, "Unfortunately so." The High Priest pointed to the picture of Genbu above his constellations; "Genbu is a hybrid of the Tortoise and the Snake. The Tortoise symbolises wisdom and eternal life. The Snake also symbolise longevity and infinity. Some believe they also represent two halves of a person. The Tortoise is a kind and wise half, as the Snake is a wicked and manipulative half."

Shigi smirked, "So, I could destroy them, with the very power I was given?"

Shirou nodded, "If you are here, then numerous of the other celestial warriors of Genbu may have already been born."

"And I'll destroy them all."

"You seem suddenly confident, Your Highness. Is that what you plan to do?"

"Nothing that can happen will stop me from taking my revenge," Shigi explained looking down at the scroll before him, "And if I am to be destined to be one of them, then I'll use this power to destroy their entire country. The very thing they put their hope in will lead to their destruction. I'll become their Snake and crush them."

Shigi watched his fist close before he looked back at Shirou, who had a pleased expression on his face. Although the power inside him scared Shigi a little, he was willing to embrace it for the sake of Hokkan's annihilation. Also, merely because he was a celestial warrior of the north did not change his respect and allegiance to Seiryuu.

Shigi clapped twice and bowed his head to the ground before the statue. He asked for the great dragon god's guidance and protection of his family. Upon opening his eyes, he made a silent pledge. With the opportunities that Seiryuu would lay out before him, he would work his way to the top and lead the greatest army the world had ever seen. Shigi made sure, that he would lead it into the centre of Touran and by his hand, he would slaughter the royal family for all the pain they had inflicted upon Kutou.

"We look forward to your contribution, Kija."

Shigi smiled and bowed his head to Shirou before leaving the temple. Kija, the Dangerous Snake. He liked the sound of it. Perhaps Kutou could be saved. One way or another, he would avenge his parents' death and slaughter the royal family at Touran. Before that was to happen, he would kill the soldier who murdered his parents. The man of the black robes, hair and eyes. He would never forgive him for the pain he caused and hoped that the scars that Shigi had inflicted upon him would remain until next they meet.

* * *

Shigi dropped his sword and fell to his knees with relief. He was worked for a continual two hours and his arms ached. Shigi took a few deep breaths before pulling himself to his feet. Holding out his hand, Shigi aided Hien in his efforts to stand. Shigi wandered over to the shade with his brother, washing Hien's hand with a moist clothe over a small cut he had received through training. 

"Sorry, Aniue…" Hien mumbled, "I was careless."

"Don't worry about it. You're learning, right?" Shigi assured him as he bound a makeshift bandage around Hien's hand.

Hien nodded, then looked at his brother, "Aniue. Why have the priests started to call you Kija? What characters did they use?"

Shigi laughed, "It's Dangerous Snake. You know, when I used that whip. Shirou came up with it, and you know how he likes calling everyone anything other than their name."

Hien sighed with a nod, "That gets annoying. He hasn't come up with a name for me yet though!"

Shigi chuckled as he pushed on his knee to stand. The two boys wandered back to the tent where the weapons were kept. Shigi placed both of the staffs in their holders with a sigh. He turned back to Hien slowly, who frowned.

"What's wrong, Aniue?"

"Hien, I want you to do something for me."

"Hmm?" Hien frowned, tilting his head.

"I want you to not call me _Aniue_ in the army, okay?"

"Why?" Hien asked desperately, as though Shigi had asked to kill him.

"I don't want any trouble coming to you. What if I outmatch more people older than me? They might go after you, since they can't beat me. I'm just worrying for you is all. So, I want you to call me by my name."

Hien shook his head furiously, "No, no, no! I can't do that, Aniue! It's not right! I can't! You're my big brother, and that's the end of it! I don't care what happens."

"Hien, please," Shigi sighed, taking both of his brother's shoulders, "Please?"

Hien's expression did not change as he nodded, "Fine. But it's weird! I don't like it."

"I know," Shigi smiled, "But it's for the best, right?"

Hien nodded slowly as Shigi clapped his shoulder. Shigi understood Hien's confusion. It was somewhat inappropriate to call your older siblings by their name. Shigi was at least relieved that Hien understood that boundary. With many things, Hien had difficulty drawing the line, especially in arguments.

* * *

"Hakei-sama?"

"Oh! The two of you received my message? Come in."

Shigi led his brother into the room. Shura waved cheerfully at them. Shigi smiled softly at his brother, but said nothing. Somewhat disappointed and apparently feeling abandoned; Shura's face fell. When Shigi winked at him, Shura laughed and waved again. Hakei cleared his throat.

"Shigi, Hien, this is Captain Tesaru. He's currently the head commanding officer at the premature training base. Apparently there are a couple of young fighters there who have yet to meet their match. He's interested if the two of you would help train them."

"Really?" Shigi asked.

The idea that he would train someone else sounded absurd. He was only seven years old. There were many people at those camps that were older than he was. Hien seemed ecstatic at the opportunity to show off his new skills, however. For his sake, Shigi believed he had to agree. It would be good for Hien to fight someone he could beat, in order to bring up his confidence. Shigi felt bad often, because Hien could not match his own skills and always lost. This, luckily, did not deepen his spirits and he continued to come back more skillful.

Tesaru nodded, "There are a pair of boys that have beaten everyone else in the sparring training sessions. They are, perhaps, a couple of years younger than you are. For a short period of time, I was hoping you could train them until the army returns from the border. It would be an honour if you were to accept my request," Tesaru bowed.

"Who are they?" Shigi asked politely, "We haven't heard any information from the camps."

"Ren and Kyou Seiran."

Hien and Shigi looked at each other in surprise. Shigi could not help but laugh. He had not taken the two of them as fighters although he knew that was their destination. However, that was where many orphans went in order to ensure a future. Shigi turned back to Tesaru with a smile.

"Of course we'll help train them," Shigi explained and Hien nodded his agreement.

Tesaru seemed pleased, "Thank you."

Tesaru bowed and left the room. Hakei seated himself on the high-backed chair against the wall. Wandering forward, Shigi gave him a puzzled look. His cousin smiled awkwardly at him.

"So, how is everything, Shigi?" Hakei asked, "I barely see you."

"It's fine," Shigi replied truthfully, stepping forward and kneeling beside his cousin, "Tiresome, but it's not that bad."

"Iinosuke has only had good things to report to me about you two. You remember when I, requested, your entrance into the army? The weapon you had used?"

"The tetsu-muchi?" Shigi asked with a frown.

Hakei nodded, "Iinosuke has told me that there has only been one member of the army who could use it properly that is still alive. Seeing how you seem to have a knack, I was wondering if you like to go see him, before you begin training the Seiran twins."

"Of course!" Shigi exclaimed brightly, "I'd love to!"

Hakei smiled and sat back, "That's good. I think it'd be interesting to have child-prodigy in the family."

Shigi smiled politely, though with a hint of criticism, "I'm sure you wouldn't mean to manipulate these situations to heighten your reputation along with my own; that you are only looking out for my well-being, Hakei-sama."

Hakei laughed, "Of course, Shigi."

Hien raised an eyebrow and looked from one to the other. He had not fully understood what his brother said, and why he used the tone he did, but he knew that Shigi had figured out something that Hien had not. Hien pulled on Shigi's sleave, attempting to question what he meant, but Shigi merely shook his head. The two boys bowed and left the room. They returned to their room via Seiryuu's shrine. Shirou seemed pleased to see them. Shigi smiled at him.

"We've come because Hien is disappointed that he doesn't have nickname, Shirou-sama," Shigi explained.

Hien nodded fiercely. Shirou laughed and shook his head. Hien groaned loudly and tugged on Shigi's sleave as he always did.

"Make him give me one!" Hien begged his brother.

"I'll have to think about it, is all, Your Highness," Shirou informed Hien, "I will give you one yet."

"Okay!"

"We'll be leaving soon, for Hikado. Perhaps when we return, you'll have a name for him."

"I'll think of one until you return," Shirou bowed, "I wish you a save trip."

Shigi nodded to him and led his brother from the shrine. In their room, they sat on their beds. Shura returned soon and wandered over to Shigi and hugged his leg. Shigi laughed and picked his brother up, placing him on his lap.

"You enjoyed your birthday, didn't you?" Shigi smiled and Shura nodded, "And you just want more presents."

"He's spoilt here," Hien mumbled, "I want a birthday like that."

"Everyone forgot my birthday," Shigi frowned.

"No they didn't!" Hien contradicted, "Everyone remember, but no one could find you because you were training."

Shura nodded as he pulled on Shigi's armour. Shigi smiled and poked his nose before looking back up at Hien. His brother looked the same way he did when he won an argument.

"That's true. Even so, they never mentioned it later."

Hien's face fell and he collapsed on his bed. Shigi smirked; he never lost. The aspects of leaving the capital lightened his spirits. He was somewhat bored of the prestige environment. Shigi also wondered about the person who was to speak to him about the whip. Whenever Shigi looked at it in the tents, he admired its workmanship. Although he rarely allowed his newfound power to surface, he sometimes created his own small knives and such when he was alone. The whips fascinated him and he was keen to learn more. Also, it seemed fitting for his objective. By using a native weapon of Kutou, he felt his title as the Dangerous Snake more fitting. Through these means, he would be able to have his revenge.

* * *

NOTE: 

Umiyame:- In the FY series, Watase-sensei calls this constellation Urumiya. However, on every Japanese source I've used, if it doesn't call this constellation Ki (the kanji reading for "danger"), then it is known as Umiyame. In order not to confuse myself, I'm using this reading. However, in different areas of Japan, the constellations may have different names.

Genbu:- The meaning behind both of Genbu's animals, as I explain, is what I've gathered from my sources. However, the fact that they may mean the good and bad halves of a person, I don't know if this is true. It's more something I'm using in my story. However, it would make sense, seeing how in Chinese, everything has a good and bad side.

Kija:- The characters, as I explained above, are Ki - danger, and Ja/Hebi - snake. These are quite fitting for Shigi's ambitions (is it just me or is Shigi's darker side (like in the manga) kinda freaky...). Also, the fact that in FYGK he uses a whip, I found, was ironically very fitting for this name.

Tetsu-muchi:- This word stands for "iron-whip". It's the weapon Shigi uses in FYGK. In other words, it's a steel/iron whip that can ignite itself. Very difficult to use.


	6. Chapter 6: The Archaic Mountain

**_Chapter 6: The Archaic Mountain of the Eccentric Hermit

* * *

_**

Shigi was glad that he had denied an escort when they left the palace. The two boys took a horse each and headed east towards the sea. Hien was ecstatic about the trip and continually asked his brother's opinion of the former soldier they were intending to visit. This exchange of opinions took up a lot of time that may have been part of a boring journey. Shigi also took the opportunity to read maps properly. After a one occurrence, where Hien had sent them in the wrong direction, Shigi was determined to guide them towards Mount Hikado. Excluding that one-day-detour, the boys believed they were covering a lot of ground. With their spare time, Hien pleaded that they training during their rests. Shigi was surprised at his brother's amount of energy. The continual riding, although it was slow, was somewhat tiring. As a whole, the trip took just under a month. On the final morning, Shigi and Hien arrived at the ocean. The endlessly long crystal blue mass was disturbed by the outline of Ondou Island. Shigi clambered off his horse and sat down on the grassy outcrop as his brother looked out at the ocean. It was their first time to the coast and the boundless water mystified them. Shigi unrolled the map in front of him. With his finger, he traced their passage from the capital of Shunhou. They only had to travel north a little before they arrived at their destination. Hien began to beg Shigi to wander down to the water.

"It's not that far…"

"But I want to go see the water!" Hien argued, "Please! Just for a bit! Come on, Ani-… Shigi!"

Both boys winced at the mention of Shigi's name. The use of it made Hien uncomfortable and he bowed his head. Shigi sighed and finally agreed. Hien's face lit up and he ran as fast as he could to the beach. However, as soon as he reached the sand, he slipped over onto his stomach. Shigi, who had began to follow, could not restrain his laughter. Hien brushed the sand off his clothes and out of his hair before making a face.

"Not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Shigi apologised as he walked to Hien and helped him to his feet, "Are you all right?"

"I would have been if you didn't _laugh_ at me!"

"I'm sorry, I said," Shigi sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

Hien held his irritated expression only for a moment before rushing towards the water. With a sigh and the roll of his eyes, Shigi followed. Hien was poking the water when Shigi arrived at his side.

"Be lucky we're too small the wear the metal armour."

"Why?"

"It'd rust," Shigi explained, pointing at the water, "But that doesn't mean I want you getting wet."

"Yes, sir," Hien replied dryly in a sarcastic tone.

Shigi gave him a warning look and Hien turned away. He was scared of his brother when he did that. Shigi sighed and began to brush some of the sand off Hien's back and side.

"Where are we going from here, anyway?"

"Up that way. See the big mountain."

"What's a mountain…?"

"The giant hill."

"Oh, yeah! I see it! We're going up there?"

"Hopefully not all the way up, but we should head off soon."

"Okay!"

Shigi looked up at Mount Hikado. He could see it beyond the cliffs and trees. The sky above it was dark and seemed to threaten with rain. Within five minutes, the two of them had begun to ride to Mount Hikado. It only took twenty minutes to reach the base of the mountain, but it was quite large.

"Oh man! We have go all the way up _there_!" Hien complained loudly, "Hakei's so mean! I don't want to go all the way up!"

"I don't think we'll have to," Shigi explained, pulling back on the reins of his horse as it attempted to continue forward, "I can see a house on that little level. See how it's not steep further up. You can see a house up there. See it?"

"No, not really."

"I can see it," Shigi explained tediously, "So, come on. We should be there by lunch time."

"Yay!"

Shigi bowed his head upon hearing his brother's usual opinion on daily meals. Instead of responding, he urged his horse forward and they headed up an obscured path between the trees. Their route meandered towards the level Shigi noticed before. The short journey was tiresome, and Shigi felt for his horse, grateful it was not he who was making the journey up on his own. Had the path appeared to be dangerous, Shigi would have had to walk the horses up. The greatest difficulty of that option was more the fact he would have to endure Hien's objections. Along the way, he found himself wondering how the young Seiran twins were doing and how they would fare against Hien and himself.

"Hey, look. I see it now!" Hien explained, pulling Shigi out of his train of thought, "Wow, you have good eyes."

"I told you it was there."

Hien nodded and started to walk a little faster. Just ahead was the outcrop Shigi had referred to before ascending the mountain. Once they arrived at the levelled ground, they were all exhausted. Shigi permitted the horses to rest and sat with his little brother in the long, unkempt grass. From their place on the mountain, they could see endless countryside. Shigi could barely make out the distorted image of the last village they left, two days prior. Hien made an anxious noise and tugged on his brother's sleave.

"Aniue… we're _really_ high up, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"…It's kinda scary."

"Don't worry. You won't fall."

"Promise?" Hien asked, turning frightfully to look at him.

Shigi nodded with a soft smile. Moss had begun to run up the remaining cliff, which became abruptly steep. Suddenly remembering what caused them to stop here, Shigi looked around to find the house. He could no longer see it, and hoped it was not his imagination. There was a large mound of clustered trees, grass and moss, but not much else other than long grass and numerous scattered trees.

"Where's the house?" Hien asked, seeming to have been thinking the same as his brother.

Shigi climbed to his feet, absent-mindly brushing of his clothes. He wandered towards the mound and walked awkwardly around it. It was huge, twice as big as any house he had seen in his village. Hien hurried behind him. Around the far side was what appeared to be a front door.

"This is it!" Hien exclaimed, "This is the house! It's huge."

"How could someone live here?" Shigi asked with a frown, "It's impossible. I don't see a source of water or irrigation."

"What's _irriragaton_?"

"Irrigation, Hien. Farm-stuff."

"Oh, okay!"

Shigi looked up and down. The grass had grown tall around the base of the house, moss creeping along the entire boundary of the walls. Along the top were accumulated leaves and branches. There were holes in the front porch landing where shoes were to be left, and the doorframe was cracked. Hien straightened suddenly and looked past his brother, eyes wide. Something was poking around the side of the house.

"Hey!" Hien called and it scurried behind the house, "Get back here!"

"What is it?" Shigi asked, chasing his brother.

"I saw something!"

Shigi stopped where he was and frowned, "What?"

Hien continued to chase whatever it was as Shigi returned to the front of the house, scratching his head. He was tired and hungry, but ignored it. As he rounded the front of the house, he saw someone standing on the front porch. The young prince froze, staring. Staring back at him were wild brown eyes and scruffy wiry brown hair, mangled with a long beard of the same colour. The man appeared old, slightly bent forward and his skin aged. Upon seeing Shigi, the man dashed into the house, going through the door instead of opening it.

"Hey!" Shigi shouted before giving chase himself.

The house was like a maze. Rooms had collapsed and others were carpeted with grass; some of the rooms gave off acidic smells. However, Shigi believed he was right, it was not fit to live in. Nevertheless, he continued to chase the strange man through the house until he ducked out through a hole somewhere.

Shigi stopped and looked around wildly before calling, "Hien, he's on the eastern side! Get him!"

He heard a muffled reply from his brother before leaving the house himself. For some unexplainable reason, Shigi felt compelled to catch this man. Once he returned outside, he looked around wildly for something he could use. Lying in the grass a few feet away was a small rusted pole. Shigi tilted his head and bit his lip. Arguing with himself to do so, he held out his hand. The pole flew to him, polished and new. Looking over his shoulder quickly, Shigi smirked and again gave chance. He waited quietly for noise before racing in that direction. By the time he had caught up with his brother and the man, the elderly opponent had began to scramble into the house again.

"I'm not letting you go again," Shigi exclaimed, throwing the pole forward.

Breathing out and concentrating as best he could, he watched as the pole twisted with the flexibility of a snake and coiled around the man. He fell upon the wood with a squeal. Hien looked up at Shigi with a wide smile.

"WOW! That's was so _cool_! I wanna try!"

"Forget it, Hien," Shigi replied dryly with a small smile before walking forward, "Stop running away from us. Now, tell us, who are you? What are you doing here? Why were you making us chase you?"

The man looked up at them and smiled, answering in a strained voice, "Well done, boys. If you let me go, I'll tell you."

"I'm not that stupid," Shigi explained, his hands on his hips, "You can tell me now, or you're not getting out of that bind."

The old man's smile grew, "I never thought I'd see one of you up here."

"What are you talking about?" Hien snapped, walking up behind Shigi, "Our cousin's in charge of Kutou now. We can go wherever we want to."

"That's not what I meant," the man replied, not taking his eyes of Shigi. Slowly his gaze wandered to Shigi's upper right arm; "I'm meant one of _you_. A Genbu Seishi."

Shigi was silent as the man scrambled to his knees. Hien frowned, though did not say anything. He looked at Shigi cautiously. With a sigh, the man cracked his neck and smiled up at them both.

"My name, is Ahouzu. Thanks for coming up to visit me. I miss playing games."

"You're just a stupid-head," Hien mumbled, "No way you can be the person Hakei was talking about. You're not a soldier. You're just crazy old man."

Ahouzu smirked, "Maybe yes, maybe no."

Shigi moved swiftly in front of his brother and held out his hand as something flew at Hien. Long bands of metal came from under the back of the man's shirt. Shigi stared as he held the metal out in front of him. He examined the whip's lines with his mind and looked at Ahouzu.

"If that hit him, the whip would break," Shigi explained.

"Good eye. Okay, no more games. Are you here for training, Umiyame? Is that why the army's sent you? You wouldn't have that armour if weren't with army. Last I check, the limit was thirteen."

"It still is."

"And you are?"

"Seven."

"That'll do. Never had much love for rules anyway. Now, let your teacher go and we'll get something to eat, yeah?"

"Yay!" Hien cheered, "Lunch time!"

* * *

NOTE:

Seishi - For those who only know of the English ver. of FY, seishi is tha Japanese word for Celestial Warrior. Sei - star (the character pronouced on its own as hoshi), shi - warrior


	7. Chapter 7: The Past Moulds the Future

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The Past Moulds the Future**_

* * *

Location: Mount Hikado

* * *

Shigi barely ate anything that afternoon. After the incident at the abandoned house, Ahouzu showed them a walkway through a mountain cave, hidden behind overgrowth. It led to a hidden valley where a small village was situated. Once the three of them ate lunch, they walked around, then ate again. Shigi felt lazy, as though he could do something much better with his time. However, he did not complain aloud. He followed his instructions and helped around the village. Shigi had no objection to doing farm-work. His father, after all, was only a farmer. Despites his royal origins, he was only that. Shigi remembered helping him often during the afternoon when Hien and Shura were helping their mother with the cooking. However, not much was ever done, and the younger boys would go play as Shigi and his mother cooked dinner. He never complained, on the contrary, he enjoyed it. Although there was a nagging for something more, he was content with the life he had. Of course, that was until the Hokkan Army destroyed any chance of leading an average life in a remote village.

When evening came, Shigi and Hien sat down in Ahouzu's house to have dinner. Shigi did not feel hungry, despites his work. Hien, however, began to devour his food immediately after it was set in front of him. Shigi frowned and looked at him.

"Why are you using your left hand?"

Hien stopped, gulped and looked up at his brother, "My right got tired."

"But you'll put mess all over the table."

"It's all right, Shigi," Ahouzu laughed, "Let him try."

Shigi frowned and returned to his food. He felt somewhat excluded in this village. That conclusion, he was gradually finding, seemed to leak into his perspective on everything else. The world was suddenly different. It had abruptly became him alone, opposed to everyone else. After a brief encounter with his own power and destiny, he was now alone. He had never felt that way before. However, he still could not shake the suspicion that everyone looked at him differently, and it was not because he and Hien were new. Subconsciously, he rubbed his shoulder.

"Stupid-Head?" Hien asked after swallowing his food, "When do we get to train? We've helped enough. I'm bored!"

"Hien," Shigi mumbled.

Ahouzu gave a high pitch laugh like an old woman, "I was wondering when either of you would ask that. Shigi, you're too patient! We could've been here for _years_ doing nothing, and you wouldn't have complained."

"Yep!" Hien agreed instantly before covering his mouth, embarrassed.

"I see that as a strength, not a weakness," Shigi explained humbly.

"And that it is. Just I didn't expect if from someone your age. Especially not _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shigi replied hastily, rising to his feet as he felt a void develop in his stomach.

Hien frowned as he watched his brother leave the room after throwing his chopsticks onto the table. Ahouzu scratched his head before returning to his food. When Hien rose to his feet, the retired soldier placed a hand on his arm and shook his head.

"What your brother has discovered in this world is painful. Until he either accepts or abandons himself, he will feel this pain and guilt," Ahouzu explained in a calm and low voice.

"Guilt? For what?"

The old man shook his head; "I've seen it, in his eyes. He knows that there is something inside of him now. He blames himself for your parents' deaths."

"What! But it's not Aniue's fault!"

"But he could have saved them, he knows that. The power inside of him would have been enough to save them, to save everyone. Yet, he didn't, he couldn't. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Because," Ahouzu explained looking at the young boy, "he still had something to protect, he still had a reason not to loose himself in power. That reason is you, your brother, the Crown Prince, even Kutou itself. And he will continue to fight against himself, until he earns the right to let go, proving it to himself and himself alone."

* * *

Shigi stalked down the street, taking long strides. He continued past the edges of the village and started to climb the slope of Mount Hikado, which was currently not as steep as the other side. After a few minutes, he sat heavily on the grass. He stared at his feet as he hugged his legs, his hands gradually clasping still tighter. Shigi firmly closed his eyes for a moment before grabbing a random rock and throwing it angrily. 

"Why me!" he barked before collapsing into a sobbing heap, "I don't want to be this _thing_! …I'm just a traitor!"

He cried bitterly, lying on his side in the grass. Raising his hands, he looked at them as though he no longer knew them. He dropped them suddenly and merely lay there, silent tears slowly crawling from his eyes.

"What am I?" he whispered, closing his eyes, "I _won't_ let that fiend out again."

He could still feel the grass underneath him as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Even so, the pain seemed to grow in his chest. Before he fell asleep, he remembered seeing a black light. Engulfed in the apparition was tortoise, combined with a long snake.

As it disappeared he heard just briefly a female voice saying "…what, is that…?!"

* * *

"_Huh!? What is this feeling…"_

_A large black light appeared suddenly, spiralling towards her. Within the blinding vision was what appeared to be a tortoise. However, a snake seemed to be wrapped tightly around it. Although it was somewhat frightening, it comforted her growing anxiety for her mother._

"…What, is that…?!_" she thought._

"_Takiko…?"_

_Suddenly snapped out of the trace, she looked up at the entrance way. Standing there was a tall man in a dark coat; his hat pulled over his eyes. She merely stared, unfeeling._

"_Father…?"

* * *

_

The sun was warm as it shone through the trees. Shigi moaned and moved his arm over his eyes. Slowly, he managed to open them with a snuffle. He sat up slowly; stiff from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in. Stretching, Shigi released a yawn. The sun seemed to be almost above him now. He looked down with a snort.

"How could I have slept for so long?" he wondered aloud.

As he rubbed his head, Shigi thought of the strange dream he had. He remembered there were people there, in a place he did not know, wearing strange clothes. However, the more he attempted to remember, the faster it slipped from his mind.

"Aniue! Where are you, Aniue?!"

Shigi's head snapped up and he looked around wildly. He could hear the calling, but was not sure in which direction it was merely an echo or the original voice. All he knew was that it was Hien, and that if he called out, his own voice would echo, confusing him. Eventually, Shigi noticed the trees move around him and Hien scrambled towards him.

"I've been looking for you, Shigi!" Hien scowled, "For almost an hour now!" He voice suddenly lightened, "You missed breakfast, but I saved you some for lunch. You need to eat more!"

Shigi smiled as he stood up. Patting his little brother on the head, he led the way down the mountain. Hien followed behind closely. As the reached the base of the mountain, Hien jumped on Shigi's back. The sudden action surprised Shigi as he leant forward.

"I'll yell at Stupid-Head, 'kay?"

"All right," Shigi smiled.

Hien laughed as Shigi picked up his legs and carried the boy on his back whilst they returned to the village. They found Ahouzu at the far end of the village. Shigi lowered his brother to the ground, who in turn stormed over to the retired soldier.

"You made Shigi angry, and now you're going to pay!" Hien snapped.

Shigi raised an eyebrow, wondering just how Hien was going to carry out his threat. Ahouzu seemed to be thinking along the same lines as the elder prince. He laughed in his strange manner before looking at Hien.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?"

Hien smirked, "You've gotta run twenty laps around the village! Now! Come on, you lazy bum!"

"I'm the teacher. You can't punish me!" Ahouzu retorted, his voice as loud as Hien's.

"Want me to make it up the mountain and back?" Hien warned.

"I won't do it, because I don't have to!"

"That's because you're a coward," Hien replied, yelling as loud as he could to make everyone look in their direction, "Because you can't accept the consequences for you actions!"

Ahouzu merely stared for a moment; "Did you learn to talk like that from your brother?"

Hien smirked and looked proudly at his brother, who laughed. A group of villagers was now around them, watching and sniggering to themselves. Ahouzu looked around him before back at the princes.

"I gotta do it now, you see," Ahouzu scowled, "Because you just told the whole village I'm a coward and I've gotta prove you wrong."

"Then off you go! Hurry up, or I'll make it fifty!" Hien instructed, his arms crossed.

"Stop teaching that brother of yours how to be a general, Shigi," Ahouzu explained dryly.

"He just picks it up," Shigi replied honestly.

"Aniue's a good teacher," Hien nodded.

Ahouzu shook his head and muttered darkly, "Brothers"

With that, Ahouzu began his twenty laps around the village. Every now and then, Hien would scowl him for going too slowly as he passed them. Ahouzu attempted to finish early at fifteen laps. However, Hien was counting and made him run an extra five. By the time he reached the required amount of laps, the boys returned to the house, not bothering to tell the old man to stop. Shigi sat awkwardly at the table. Hien patted his shoulder and removed the towel from over the food.

"At this rate," Shigi explained when Hien sat down, "Both you and Shura will end up like me."

"But that's a good thing! You're cool, and really smart and strong. Of course we'd wanna be like you." They were quiet for a moment before Hien added; "I don't care if you're one of Genbu's warriors. No matter what, you're still a Seiryuu, end of story."

Shigi smiled sadly before starting on the food. He understood well how much it meant for Hien to leave him food and to sit quietly as he ate. Although their appetites were at one time the same, Hien enjoyed his meal, devouring it quickly in order to eat more. Shigi would eat just as much, though at a more humble speed. Now, Shigi found he did not want to eat for fear of regurgitating it later.

After a few minutes, the door opened, but neither boy moved. Hien darkly watched Ahouzu enter and collapse on a chair. He was panting and sweating heavily.

"You did-…n't tell me… when to …stop?" Ahouzu questioned, "How cruel."

"Serves you right! Don't be so mean in the future," Hien barked.

"All right, all right, I've learnt my lesson. But we can't forget who's the teacher and who's the student."

Hien shrugged and stole a strip of bread from Shigi's plate. The elder boy knew well that Ahouzu would not be able to convince Hien without his help. There was no one other than himself who was more stubborn than Hien.

Once the argument settled, the boys' training began. Although Hien complained about the strenuous orders, Shigi obeyed silently. All the while, he thought of his power. Shigi understood that if he denied to himself of his destiny, if would only hinder him later on. Also, if he accepted it, he would be a traitor to his people, family and country. Stopping suddenly, he looked at his arm with a determined look. Just because he was a celestial warrior, did not mean he had to help his fellow Genbu warriors. This power could be used for Kutou's benefit. Although Shigi had decided this many times, it did not lift the weight of a betrayal from his stomach. Hien was right; Shigi would act as a Seiryuu celestial warrior in their absence.

Shigi brought himself back from his trail of thought in time to dodge and retaliate against Ahouzu's blow. The old man obviously believed he was too distracted. However, his discipline paled in comparison to Shigi's training.

"Pay attention, boy," Ahouzu snarled.

Shigi watched him with empty eyes. Hien frowned where he stood. Even Ahouzu was silent. As Shigi was about to back away, Ahouzu grabbed his arm.

"Something wrong here?"

"What do you mean?" Shigi glared.

He looked down at his symbol in disgust. The irritation that never once existed in him resurfaced. Ahouzu looked closely and then up at Shigi.

"What do you think of that?" he asked outlining the outer edge of the danger character.

Shigi did not understand what his teacher meant until he looked closely. The outer edge of his symbol was faint compared to the inside of the character. Hien slowly walked over to have a look. After a few minutes of enduring the two staring at his arm, Shigi cleared his throat.

"Can I have my arm back yet?"

"Oh, right, of course," Ahouzu uttered, "Okay, take this and we're going for a walk."

"What about me?" Hien asked as Shigi picked up the whip.

"I want you to keep training and when we get back, I'll show you a few things."

"Fine," Hien glared darkly, with a sulking look on his face.

Shigi gave him an apologetic look before following Ahouzu. They wandered out of the village, in the direction of the ocean. It was quiet with only the birds chirping.

"You're growing up too quick, kid," Ahouzu mumbled before turning around, "Ya too mature for your age! And I swear you've grown a foot in just the time you've been here."

"Or perhaps you've merely shrank?" Shigi replied softly with a placid smile.

"Don't try those pleasantries on me. We're here to train, not to mess with my old head. You can be really successful if you know how to say the right thing, Shigi. If you are someone people see as a threat, they won't want you around. If you can convince them to trust them, even if it is faked respect, you have a better chance of getting where you need to. Don't think that I don't know why you're in the army. I heard about your father's death; even all the way out here."

Shigi said nothing. However, he did listen carefully to what the old man had to say. Courtesy was a strong point of his. He always used a polite speaking manner, and he rarely yelled.

"Now, Umiyame. You need to learn to use _that_ weapon right there. Don't flinch when I say that. You are who you are, that can't be changed. But you can change what you do with who you are."

Shigi nodded and paid close attention; determined to follow every instruction.

* * *

**

* * *

Note from the author. **

Okay, pretty much, I'd just like to thank you all for your support. Also, any updates on this story (and any future stories) will be posted on my profile page. I hope you're happy with my interpretation of Shigi and will continue to read "Shigi Kaiden". I am sorry for the poor quality of work (to my standards) that I've been supplying lately... but I have been overly busy. I'll try my best to improve. Again, thank you for your support and thanks for reading. Keep following Watase-sensei's great work.

_Ren_


	8. Chapter 8: Eternal Agony

* * *

Chapter 8: Eternal Agony

* * *

_This chapter has details of a situation that might disturb some readers. Please read the marked section at your own discretion. This is a massive spoiler. The end of that section ends the disturbing text.

* * *

_

For at least two months, Shigi and Hien remained with Ahouzu for their training. After continually persistence, Hien was granted the opportunity to be taught a twin style of fighting with mid-range weapons. Before the completion of his training, Shigi created his own whip under Ahouzu's guidance. Once it was completed, Ahouzu put a steady hand in Shigi's shoulder.

"Don't use that power unless absolutely necessary. For some reason, you've lost some of it. Chances are, you'll run dry quicker than the other Genbu warriors will. Don't rely on it too much."

"I wasn't intending to," Shigi explained calmly, "I'll just keep practising."

"Good boy!" Ahouzu smiled, "So, you'll be going home now then?"

"It appears so," Shigi replied, clambering to his feet, "Hien! Come on; we're going!"

"Right!"

Shigi smiled before heading towards the horses, but Ahouzu stopped him. With a frown, Shigi turned back to him, folding his whip. Ahouzu sighed.

"Few last words. One, practise both hands and make another one. You've grown, so get some more clothes." Shigi laughed. "Don't you forget what I've taught you. I am actually proud of you kid, you've done well, and will do well, I'm sure. Also, don't let that brat of a brother know, but I'll show you my name."

Ahouzu held up a card with three characters. The first two together meant idiot or stupid, and the third meant head. Shigi laughed, wondering how someone could call their child that in the first place. With a nod, Shigi turned around and began the journey around the mountain.

"I suppose he really was a Stupid-Head after all," Shigi mumbled.

"Damn straight!" Hien agreed loudly.

"Remember that when we get back, we're training the twins."

"Oh yeah! Wonder how they are?"

"They're probably fine."

* * *

Location: Kutou Palace

* * *

Shigi and Hien were met by an entourage of horsemen before arriving at the capital. Hakei seemed very happy to see them and Shura clung to Shigi's leg until he was picked up. Shigi led his brother back to Seiryuu's shrine to pay his respects upon returning.

"Kija," High Priest Shirou smiled, "Welcome home."

"It's good to be back."

"Nice to see you too, Futaken."

"Huh? I have a name?!" Hien asked, ecstatic.

"Yes. We heard reports of your training."

"Really?' Shigi frowned. "How so?"

"Ahouzu was in contact with the army still. Your cousin has been receiving reports of your progress."

"That's good, I suppose."

Shigi walked up to Seiryuu's statue and knelt. He closed his eyes and prayed. He swore to never use his celestial power unless if was for the sake of Kutou. Shura and Hien waited behind him until he was finished. As Shigi went to leave, Hien bowed to Seiryuu and followed.

"We have some more work to do, I suppose."

"Good luck then, Kija. Your ability has progress," the High Priest observed.

"I've been practicing. We'll be back later."

With that, Shigi led his siblings from the shrine.

The next couple of days, Shigi decided to join the premature training base. Despites the mingling with children his own age, he felt like an outcast. Not only was he far more gifted than the others, but they all seemed to know he was the crown-prince's cousin. By the second day, he found himself sitting alone on the grass as he watched the other children clumsily practice.

"Hey!"

Shigi looked up. There was a boy standing over him. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes with a warm smile. His hands were on his hips.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

"I'm… just watching."

"You don't want to play?"

"No one can keep up with me," Shigi frowned.

He was not sure if the boy was just overly friendly or ignorant to who he was, but Shigi tried to give no hints. Once he clambered to his feet, Shigi realised that the boy was taller than he was. His energetic personality was slightly intimidating for Shigi, as he was much more reserved.

"I'm Shun."

"Shun?"

"Well, Shi Shunkoai, but that's a bit long, so just Shun."

"I'm Shirogane Shigi."

"I know," Shun smiled. "Come on."

Shun lightly grabbed the top of Shigi's arm and pulled him away from the group. They stopped at the archery area. Shun picked up a bow, nodding to Shigi to join him. Drawing the bow, Shun's face suddenly became more serious as he sharply watched the target. When he released, the arrow flew through the air and struck the board, just inches from the black painted dot. Shigi exclaimed; surprised that someone at the base could be so gifted. Shun groaned.

"I hit it yesterday!"

"Nice shot."

"Your turn, Shigi."

Shigi drew the bow back past his ear. When he let go, things seemed to slow down as his followed the iron tip of arrow as it flew until it hit the dot. He shook his head to clear the feeling that he knew accompanied the use of his celestial power. However, Shigi was relieved he had only been following the arrow and not altered it projection.

"That was so cool! You fire like the soldiers, just better."

"Thanks."

For the rest of the day, Shigi helped Shun's technique with the bow. His new friend caught on quickly and Shigi no longer felt so left out. He was happy to have a friend around his own age that he was not related to and was not intimidated by his gift.

* * *

The plan for the next few months was for Shigi and Hien trained the twins. Hien was pleased to finally have a partner that he could defeat. Ren had grown less talkative than before, somehow. While resting, he would watch silently as his brother train. Shigi could barely get a word out of him. Kyou, on the other hand, had also seemed to change very little and was as eccentric as before, making up for his twin's lack of socialising. He was still highly energetic and friendly, willing to get into an argument or two with Hien.

Shigi yawned as he waved over his shoulder, but was sure his brother had not noticed. Leaving the tent, he looked down from the hill the training camp was situated. Below was the capital, still bustling with life in the late hours. Shigi had already accepted that his life would never be normal and felt a pain of envy towards the civilians below.

"They're noisy."

Shigi turned around and noticed Ren sitting against a tree. He was blankly staring at the city. Casually, Shigi wandered over and sat down beside him. He tugged at his armour as he sometimes did when he was uncomfortable. It was obvious that Ren did not socialise much, which was why Shigi was confused by his words. Behind them, Kyou and Hien were still arguing in the tent.

"Do you want to go have a look?"

Ren looked silently at Shigi with a confused look.

"At the festival."

"Not in our armour."

"I know," Shigi laughed and stood up; "Come on."

Ren nodded. Shigi returned to his own tent and quickly started to take off his uniform. Ren was finished before him and helped him take off his arm and leg guards. With another shirt over their undergarment, the two quietly headed to the city so as to not attract attention from the bickering younger brothers.

The streets were crowded and stalls had been set up on the sides of the road. Lanterns were hanging above. Shigi was relieved no one noticed him, as he had an uncanny resemblance to his cousin.

"Yo! Shigi!"

He looked up quickly to see it was Shun waving at him. The prince signalled to Ren to go over to him. Despite the obvious displeasure of meeting someone new, the younger of the two followed the request. Shun was smiling at them, dressed in his everyday clothes. After quickly introducing the two to each other, they headed off down the street.

"Didn't think you'd be able to come, with all your special training," Shun explained loudly over all the noise. "And you're one of the twins, right? Apparently, you're really good."

Ren merely nodded. Shigi gave Shun a look in which he attempted to express that such a response was normal from Ren. Shun just shrugged and gladly led the way to the stage in the middle of the city. There was a play being performed by severally people that exaggerated the story and wore excessive clothes. Shigi had never seen a play before and thought it was too strange to watch for too long. He was unable to determine what Ren though from his blank expression, and Shun was obviously bored of it quickly.

"I don't the big deal," he said.

Shigi shook his head, "Nor do I."

"Let's go find some games."

"They're coming," Ren added randomly.

"Huh?" Shigi frowned.

"The argument finished and I guess they noticed us gone."

"Who?" Shun asked.

"Our brothers," Shigi replied, then turned to Ren, "right?"

Ren nodded. Shun made a face as though they were being forced to perform a terrible chore. Shigi laughed.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before Hien starts a riot."

"Games!" Shun exclaimed and led the way.

* * *

Gradually, Ren began to open up as he found himself in the company of Shigi and Shun more often. Shigi was relieved when Shun was finally were old enough to join the army, as they spent more time together. Each of the three boys were born in consecutive years. Shun was the eldest and Ren was younger. Shigi was surprised when he found out that both he and Shun shared their birthday.

It was also a shock, when they finally were able to get Ren to talk, that his birthday was on the first day of the year. This was an important day, especially in Kutou, as it was the start of spring and Seiryuu's reign of the heavens. (Note)

Although Ren was still a year too young, he often came to the base and spent his time there. The other soldiers have grown to like him because of his holy birthday and connections with the heir of the empire, after the Crown Prince. Unfortunately, Shigi only was able to spend a couple of months with his friends before he had to leave with his company to the northern border.

"Don't you dare get injured," Shun told him sternly.

The two were standing by his horse as Shigi waited to leave.

"Yeah, don't die," Ren said bluntly.

The other two looked at him and Shigi added dryly, "Thanks, Ren." He sighed when he heard his captain's call; "I'm going."

"Come back soon," Shun grinned and Ren nodded.

Shigi smiled back before urging his horse forward to follow his group. He was well aware of being the youngest, barely twelve years of age. The trip was nerve-racking for him. Shigi had not killed a person since the attack on his village and now felt quite apprehensive about the battle. After a week's journey, the soldiers set up the tents. Shigi sat inside, cross-legged, playing with his sword. He decided it would probably be better to fight with a blade, as he had not fully mastered his whip. Also, being so closed to past home, the six years old emotional anguish still lingered in his heart. Itsu, a fellow soldier, walked into the tent.

"What are you doing, kid?"

"Thinking," Shigi explained. "When do we leave?"

"A little after sunrise. Be ready, okay?"

Shigi nodded as he was left alone. He was surprised that he could fall asleep that night. Having woken up before the others, Shigi had pulled on his armour before breakfast was served. He made sure to eat enough before checking his weapon. Shigi checked the weight of his sword and pulled it out of its scabbard. He was not content with the sharpness, but he did not have the time to do it now. Being so stressed the day before, he had forgotten to do it. He bit his lip and looked around. This was possible a time that could be considered as a use of his power; he was fighting for Kutou, after all. Taking a deep breath, Shigi followed the length of the sword in his mind, reforming the edges. He quickly slid it to his side as someone pulled back the flap of the tent.

"Ready, Your Highness?"

Shigi nodded; his heart pounding. The captain smiled and nodded to him, leading the way outside. The sky had begun to lighten, as the sun was rising behind the peaks in the east. Shigi looked towards the sea before hurrying into formation. The company headed off with the objection of ambushing an invading group from Hokkan. Shigi followed his orders exactly. When they launched the attack, the Hokkan soldiers were caught unawares. Although Shigi's company only had about ten people and were out numbered greatly, their skills were much greater. At first, the attack went well. Shigi was surprised how easily he coped with fighting and killing other people. His mind seemed to become blank and he felt nothing as his opponents fell lifeless to the ground. However, after some time, Shigi realised that the number of Kutou soldiers had fallen. Somehow, he was left fighting alone. How he had missed something like that, he was not sure. Now, about twenty soldiers surrounded him. Although he knew he was defeated, he was determined to keep fighting. Anyone that moved towards him seemed to fall. Shigi slashed at any weakness, whether the throat, legs, stomach, shoulder-joints.

"This kid's a psycho."

Shigi waited patiently, aware of his surroundings. He could see a few figures of his fallen companions behind the Hokkan soldiers. Now, there was only a fraction of Hokkan's force left, but Shigi was sure he could not defeat them all. He looked at the weapons all pointed at him. They had caught on to Shigi's singling out of opponents and remained sturdy and united.

"How old is he, ten?"

"Looks like a girl!"

Shigi ignored their taunts, but found he was forced to go with them. Despites all their jeers, Shigi remained proud and said nothing; relieved that they were not aware of his heritage. He was thrown into stone room with an old and mouldy matted floor. No longer armed, Shigi paced the room on high alert. There was no longer any metal around him and he was not confident enough to use his power to fight.

* * *

DISCRETION ADVISED

* * *

Shigi sat on the floor of the cell, tired and hungry. He had not dared to sleep and he was not given any food or water. The only thing he had were the melting icicles that had developed on the cell window during the night. After uses them as a water source, however, made him feel sick afterwards. When the door opened, he was on his feet as quickly as possible. The surviving soldiers walked him, sniggering. Shigi stood his ground with a blank expression.

"Come on, kid, we want to play with you."

Shigi did not move nor say anything. After much torment, the soldiers dragged him away. The prince fought against them as tied him to a wooden pole. When they pulled off his pants, Shigi kicked violently, although utterly confused. All the time, the Hokkan soldiers merely laughed. He cried out in agony as the blade cut at his genitals. All he could see was darkness as pain overwhelmed. He was barely conscious of what the soldiers were doing as they forced themselves on him. At some point, he must have lost consciousness.

* * *

Shigi slowly opened his eyes. His body felt heavy. Despites the cold his body was suffering, his head was on something soft. He attempted to sit up, but felt a paralysing pain through his entire body. Someone made a soothing sound.

"Don't move. You're safe for now."

Shigi raised his head. The voice had a strong northern accent. He realised his head was being rested on a woman's lap. She had long black hair and green eyes. The woman smiled at him, yet all Shigi could do was look blankly back. He lay his head back down and realised his body was shaking. With a sigh, Shigi closed his eyes. He could feel bandaging around his lower body and wondered if the woman had attended to him.

"You poor thing," she muttered, gently stroking his hair. "What is your name?"

"Shigi."

His voice was hoarse. The woman hushed him again. Despites her nationality, he felt safe with her. She reminded Shigi of his mother.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Fuujo," the woman answered gently. "What are your parents called?"

"My father's name was Wahei. My mother was Shukyousei."

"Are you Ihyou's nephew then?"

Shigi looked at her," You knew my uncle?"

Fuujo nodded with a soft smile, "That was a long time ago, however, when the border was further north." When Shigi did not respond, she continued, "How are you brothers?"

"Good," Shigi smiled weakly.

"Your uncle told me you would help your parents. And your youngest brother was exactly like you?"

Shigi nodded. His thoughts suddenly went to his family. He worried for his brothers' safety and concern for him.

"Do you know, Shigi, that you have another cousin?" Fuujo said softly.

"You mean, other than Hakei?"

She nodded. Shigi just looked at her for a moment. Fuujo stroked his head when another jolt of pain burned through his body.

"You were, close, with my uncle?"

She smiled, "Yes. How old are you Shigi?"

"Twelve."

"Your cousin is nine."

Shigi smiled. It gave him some happiness in the bleakness of the current despair. He wanted to meet his cousin, and felt the same for his siblings.

"Where is he?" Shigi asked.

"He was taken from me," Fuujo explained sadly, "but nothing will happen to him. He is in Hokkan, but that's all I know."

Shigi frowned; Hokkan was a big country. However, he was sure that he would meet his cousin. Fuujo merely sat there and comforted Shigi.

After a moment, she continued, "Would you be able to do something for me, Shigi?" When he nodded, she added, "If you meet you cousin, tell him his mother loved him."

Shigi smiled, "Of course."

"Thank you. Now, get your rest; you will need it. The army will come for you."

Shigi nodded and closed his eyes before asking, "What is my cousin's name?"

He faded into a deep sleep as she told him his name. From that day on, Shigi never saw her again. Despite this, he was glad he had met her. She had given him the strength to survive.

* * *

NOTE:

_Okay, sorry it took a while. But firstly, thanks for reading (and putting up with me). Secondly, Shigi Kaiden was created from two seperate images of Shigi I have (Shigi, pretty much as Watase made him, and the one I've dubbed Ziyi, who is a quite different). For a better explaination of this, see my profile page. _

_I've attached the kanji for the names I've used so far for this story and their meanings (for those who can support Japanese script). Pretty much, Shigi was originally going to have a twin (which is Ziyi's story), but I cut him out because of various reasons. I've added his name anyway._

**Birthdays:** There are many sources on the ShiJin in China (most that I've read were in Japanese though)From the earliest records (that I've read about) of thebelief,it isthought to be at least 5000 years old. According to these, the Ancient Chinese New Year is about the 5 March. Shigi's birthday, according to the Kagami no Miko game website, is the 23 December. Also, just to add, I've made Hien's birthday 17 October, and Shura's birthday (again, according to the game) is 13 March.)

(Note that Shigi and Hien have not been given surnames in Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden. Original FY character's real kanji is given.)

**_Name Kanji _Literal translation**

Shirogane Shigi 銀　紫義 (Silver Purple-Honour)

Hien 緋鉛 (Scarlet-Lead (metal))

Shura 修羅　 (Fighting/Carnage (literally: Study-Thin Silk))

Hakei　 玻慧 (Glass-Wise)

Ihyou 偉兵 (Admirable-Soldier)

Wahei 和平 (Peace (Literally: Harmony-Peace))

Ketsurui 傑類 (Excellence-Kind/Class)

Tourai 東雷 (East-Thunder)

Seiran Ren 青嵐　漣 (Blue-Storm Ripple)

Kyou 矜 (Pride/Respect)

Shi Shunkoai　 嗣　儁雇 藹 (Heir Excellence-Hire-Noble)

Ahouzu 阿呆頭 (Stupid/Idiot (first two characters)-Head)

Fuujo 風女 (Wind-Woman)

Shukyousei 朱嬌 声 (Vermilion-Attractive-Voice)

(EXTRA)

Aki (nickname- Sou) 青義　【蒼 】 (Blue-Honour Blue )


End file.
